Twlight: High Tide
by MementoMori92
Summary: Aubrey is the new girl at forks high. What happens when a very unusual family becomes a part of her life, and she falls into a very forbidden love? Check out my version of twilight! Rated M Cuz im careful.
1. Chapter 1

_** A/N: Hiiii! So this is my very first post on . I hope you like this. It's my spin on twilight. I own nothing, except for Aubrey and a few other minor characters and ideas that will later come up. Please review! I need all the help i could get. S.M. Owns twilight. **_

_** Rain isn't always a good thing. It certainly wasn't good first-day-at-a-new-school weather. Parking at her new school was crap. She was forced to park her purple Cadillac in the back of the parking lot. She looked at the front of Forks High, which had a frightening total of only 359 students. She was the new girl, and already could tell she stuck out like a sore thumb. Where she had come from, had been a place of vibrant color. Forks, Washington was a canvas of darker, more neutral colors. San Francisco had been bright. So with her long aqua colored hair, done in a classic scene style, and her bright clothes, she was going to stick out.**_

_** She gets out, and after gathering her stuff, locks her car and begins to head to the schools entrance. A few kids were standing outside. They went quite, and looked at her with much curiosity. She nods her head in their direction, acknowledging their existence without having to talk. This first day was going to be super interesting.**_

_** . . .**_

_** "Everyone, listen up!" Mr. Laurence says to the class while clapping his hands, "We have a new student joining our class today! Everyone this is Aubrey Reynolds."**_

_**Aubrey sighed. Why couldn't her teachers just let her sit down without bringing attention to her?**_

_** "She's just moved her from San Francisco California. Please make her feel welcome!"**_

_** To Aubrey Mr. Laurence said, "Aubrey you'll be in the back next to Jessica." Aubrey walked to the back of the class and set next to the girl the teacher had indicated. "Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley!" The Blonde said chirpily. "Hi, nice to meet you." Aubrey answers. "Welcome to forks! If you need anything, just let me know! Me and my friends are here to help!"Jessica says. "Thank you." Aubrey says. "I'd appreciate it."**_

_**. . .**_

_** Thanks to Jessica, Aubrey was able to get to her other classes just fine. Besides English with Mr. Laurence, she had a math class and P.E., which Jessica helped her find. She was introduced to tons of people! Apparently Jessica was popular; it felt almost as if she had introduced Aubrey to the entire school!**_

_** During lunch, Aubrey went and grabbed a sandwich from the café. She declined sitting with Jessica and her friends. She wasn't ready to hang out with so many people that she didn't really know. Aubrey went to exit the café, but her way was blocked by five people coming in while she was heading out. She backed up and moved to the side to let them in. They were all pale. Pale and beautiful. Their features were that of someone painted by a master artist. It was hard not to stare.**_

_** One of them, a tiny girl with short spiky hair, said "Sorry."Aubrey smiled at her. "It's fine." **_

_** "Wait a sec! You're new! Welcome to forks! I'm Alice Cullen."Alice says, holding out her hand. "I'm Aubrey." She answers, shaking Alice's cold hand. "And this is Bella Swan," Alice points to a lovely girl with mahogany colored hair, "And her Boyfriend and My brother Edward," Edward was tall with bronze colored hair that was messy in that hot kind of way, "that's Emmett," Emmett had dark brown hair, and was huge and intimidating! "And this is his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale," Rosalie was the epitome of model perfect. Aubrey shook hands with each of them, noticing that their hands were all cold. "Id introduce you to my other brother, but he's disappeared again…" Alice says.**_

_** "There will be time for that later Alice. I'm pretty sure Aubrey here was heading out when we were coming in."Edward says. "Oh! How rude of me. I'll let you be on your way. You must hang with us soon!"Alice exclaims. Aubrey smiles. "Sounds good! I'll see you all later!"**_

_** Outside, Aubrey was walking quickly along the perimeter to get to the parking lot. Between the weather, meeting so many people, and trying to get to her car, she never saw the person until she collided with them. She started to tumble backwards, but a pair of cold hands caught her. "I am so, so sorry! I wasn't paying attention…" She mumbles. "It's alright." A male voice draws. Aubrey looks up at the guy; Honey blonde hair, a lean muscular build, about 6'3", with topaz eyes. "He looks just like a porcelain doll…" Aubrey thinks. He smiles a pained smile. "So… you're new." It wasn't a question, just a statement. "Yeah, I.. I'm new. Today's my first day." She answers. "Oh. Um, I'm Jasper. Jasper Cullen." He Says. "Oh! Your Alice's brother. I'm Aubrey Reynolds." They shake hands. "Well Aubrey, you're quite the sight, with your Aqua hair and matching eyes."**_

_** Aubrey blushed. Jasper looks down and says, "you dropped your keys.." He bends down and grabs them for her. "Thanks…"**_

_** "So what classes do you have for the rest of the day?" He asks. "Crap. Um… good question. Lemme check."Aubrey reaches into her tote and pulls out her schedule. " I have music, French, and honors bio."**_

_** Jasper smiles that pained smile. "Well it looks like we'll be spending the rest of the day together."Aubrey smiles. "That's awesome! Now I know that I know at least one person in the rest of my classes!" "Ill see you in class Aubrey."Jasper says walking away in the direction Aubrey had come.**_

_** . Jaspers P.O.V .**_

_** What WAS this? Jasper wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling. Usually he kept to himself, not hold conversation. It wasn't that he was stuck up, Jasper Whitlock Hale-Cullen was polite, and very kind. It was that people made him weary. He always hurt from the burning in the back of his throat. He had a secret. His whole family did. It was just worse for him. Aubrey…. Aubrey….. He closed his eyes, every other thought lost, only the image of the beautiful mortal remained in his mind, along with a strange feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt since….. Jasper shut that thought down. No need to dwell in the past. Aubrey.. What was this feeling?**_

_** .Aubrey's P.O.V.**_

_** When she finally found the music room, Jasper was waiting outside. Aubrey smiled, and he smiled that pained smile back. Aubrey tilted her head to the side. Why did he look that way? Was he shy? Was he actually in pain? She found herself wanting to take that pain away, fully. To do anything in her power, no matter what the cost.**_

_** Edward popped his head out of the class room, looking at the two curiously. "Hello Aubrey. This is Jasper, my brother."**_

_** "We met already. We collided outside the café." Japer answers; again, that pained smile. "I ran into him, cuz I wasn't paying attention…" Aubrey Mutters.**_

_** "Lets go in, the bells about to ring." Edward Says.**_

_** In class, Aubrey sat next to Jasper and Edward, since she didn't know anyone else. They were taking notes on musical theory; occasionally Aubrey glanced at Jasper. He would always be looking at her, and would smile his pained smile. "He's really cute…" She thought. "I wish I could make him not be in pain.."**_

_** Class ended, and Jasper and Aubrey said goodbye to Edward. They made their way to their French class, talking along the way. Girls and guys alike looked at the pair in interest.**_

_** "So, what brought you to Forks?" Jasper asked. "Well, my mom doesn't like staying in one place for too long. We've been moving around the U.S. since I was 4. And now, 13 years later, here I am."Aubrey answers. "That's awesome in a way though… It means you've seen a lot of places!" Jasper replies. Outside French, Jasper says, "When you feel up to it, I'd like to hear about the places you've been." Aubrey smiles. "Id love to tell you."**_

_** French went by pretty quickly. To the classes amazement, when Mrs. Noelle asked for a volunteer to help Aubrey catch up with the class, Jasper, the quiet handsome kid, volunteered. Girls eyed Aubrey in envy. They wondered how the 'Scenie' had managed to gain the attention of the very evasive Jasper Cullen.**_

_** Honors biology was much the same too. Aubrey sat next to Jasper, girls looked at Aubrey in surprise and envy, and jasper volunteered to help her catch up. Today's assignment was for the students to partner up and choose an element to do a presentation on. They picked the element Mercury, and then went on to talk about anything else but science.**_

_** "Do you like sports?" He asks. "Oh you bet! Volleyball, soccer, and baseball! Those are my sports." Aubrey answers enthusiastically. "I love baseball. Me and my family, we play pickup games." Jasper says back. "That's really awesome! What are you best at?"Aubrey asks. " Batting. You?"**_

_** "Pitching. My curveball is pretty legit, if I do say so myself." Aubrey smiles.**_

_** The bell rings and day one is finally over. Jasper walks Aubrey to her car. "This is really nice." Jasper says about her car. " Thanks. It's my baby; I bought and paid for it myself. It's a little flashy, but that's ok." Aubrey answered. "Well, I should let you go. I bet your mom is dying to hear about your first day. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Aubrey."**_

_** Driving home Aubrey couldn't help thinking about Jasper Cullen. His family was different, and he seemed the most special of them all. He was drop dead gorgeous, and the kindest boy she had ever met. There was definitely a connection. She longed for this to go somewhere. Not very far away, a pale skinned jasper was talking to his equally pale family.**_

_** "Jasper you never talk to people! I'm so happy you went and made friends with Aubrey." Alice practically sings. "Well, she's really nice…" Jasper mumbles, unable to blush. "Just be somewhat careful, Jazz, she is human." Bella says quietly. "It has to be tempting though, she is gorgeous…." Rosalie says. "Not as much as me, but all the same."**_

_**"Well, Mr. Mind reader, did you catch any of Aubrey's thoughts?" Emmett asks Edward.**_

_**"She's definitely attracted to jazz. The pained look you make when you smile concerns her very much. She wants to make it go away… And Jasper can't stop thinking about her."**_

_**"TRAITOR!" Jasper hisses. Alice claps her hands and jumps up and down. "Yay! my brother has a crush!"**_

_**"What's this I hear about a crush?" Carlisle Cullen asks, walking in with his mate Esme. "Jasper likes a girl and she has blue hair!" Emmet laughs.**_

_** . . .**_

_** Aubrey dreaded going home. It may have seemed to Jasper that her moving around so much was a happy thing, but it was far from that. Four had been the last year of Aubrey knowing what it meant to have a family. Her mom and dad divorced, and it all went to hell. Aubrey's mom started drinking, and Aubrey knew her mom loved her, and let's face it, Aubrey loved her mom. But her mom, who suffered her own private hanging every night, began to include Aubrey, abusing her mentally and emotionally, as well as sometimes physically. But mom always apologized in the morning… and the cycle would begin again. Forks, Washington was the farthest they had traveled from her childhood home of Queens, NY. Her mom feared that the demons of the past would catch up with her; Hence moving around a lot. The last place they had stayed, San Francisco, California had been the longest place they had ever lived at. Two years. She had made some good friends in those two years. She had even had a boyfriend. Things had been looking up; it seemed like Aubrey's mom was finally ok. But nothing lasts forever… Her mom panicked, packed everything, and now they were in Forks.**_

_** She got home and found her mom in their kitchen, making rice and beans for dinner, an open bottle of peach vodka on the counter.**_

_**"Hi mom…" Aubrey sighed. Aubrey's mom looked up from the stove. Traces of her beauty still visible in her features. "Hello dear. How was your first day?" "It was good, made some friends…" Aubrey answered, heading upstairs to her room.**_

_** She covered her walls with posters of her favorite bands; Flyleaf, Picture me Broken, ADTR… There was one window that gave her a view of the woods out back. The guy that had sold them the house said there were awesome riverside trails outback. When the weather got better, Aubrey planned on walking those trails. She lay down on her bed, her thoughts on Jasper. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**A party?" Aubrey asked tentivly. It had been three weeks since she had first started school. She had become good friends with the Cullen's. And now Alice was inviting her to a party that Friday night.**_

_** "Yep! It's at our house." Alice says. "It's going to be tons of fun!"**_

_** "I dunno Alice…" Aubrey says. "No, really. You get to meet more people. I PROMISE you'll have a good time! Jasper would love it if you come." Alice told Aubrey. That sure made Aubrey blush!**_

_** Alice got real still for a moment and her eyes glazed over. Aubrey failed to notice, as her thoughts were on Jasper. "Well… ok, fine, I'll go."**_

_** "Yay! I knew you'd say yes!"Alice practically sang. " You'll have to come over early to get ready on Friday! I have the perfect dress for you to wear!"**_

_** "Dress?" Aubrey asks alarmed. "It's a dressy party, silly. The girls wear dresses, the guys wear button up shirts, that sort of thing. You won't regret it." Alice says skipping away.**_

_** Aubrey turns to her locker quickly, immediately regretting the action; Last night hadn't been a good one for her and her mom. If she couldn't avoid her mom going crazy again this week, she wouldn't be going to Alice's party…. And Alice wanted to put her in a dress. She was nuts. Completely nuts. Grabbing what she needed from her locker, all she could think was "This is going to be a long week."**_

_** . Jaspers P.O.V.**_

_** Where was Aubrey? For the past three weeks he had sat in the café with his family and Aubrey. But today she wasn't here. "Chill, jazz." Edward said quietly, reading jaspers thoughts. "I can't help it."Jasper replies. "She makes me less anxious."**_

_** Alice walks up to their table. "'Ello boys!" She says cheerfully. "Alice, have you seen Aubrey" Jasper asks. " Yeah she went to the music room, why?" Jasper was on his feet before Alice could finish. He headed for the music room. He wasn't being a creeper; He couldn't help it. Jasper was drawn to Aubrey, like a moth to an open flame.**_

_** When he neared the music room, he heard the sound of the piano playing, and a beautiful voice singing. Closer and closer, He moved, until he was at the door.**_

_** Looking in, Aubrey was indeed in the room. She was playing the piano flawlessly, and singing with the voice of an angel. It was a sad song. Jasper could feel her emotions; Sadness. Anger. Hurt.**_

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase"**_

_**Jasper slowly walked into the room. Silently, so not to disturb Aubrey; so he wouldn't scare her. He noticed everything about her: Her long hair, the laced backed tank, the skinny jeans, the smell of vanilla sugar mixed with the tantalizing smell of her human flesh. He felt her mood shift violently as she reached the songs crescendo:**_

"_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone, all alone!"**_

_** He wanted to comfort her. To hold her. To reverse the feelings that were consuming her, and replace them with peace. Joy. Love. Slowly, as the song ended, he left quietly left the room, not knowing what to do.**_

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** By the time the bell had rung, and her classmates had begun to file in, Aubrey had dried her tears and fixed her makeup. She had begun to feel happy again. "My immortal" Was a favorite of hers. Sometimes it depressed the hell out of her, but she couldn't deny she loved it.**_

_** Jasper and Edward came into class together. Edward sat on Aubrey's right. "Hey. Missed you at lunch." He says. "Oh. Sorry. I just felt like playing piano, so I was here." She answers.**_

_** Jasper joins them on Aubrey's left. "Aubrey…" He says smiling at her. She smiles back at him. "Hi, jasper…" She looked him over once; Black long sleeved v-neck, dark jeans, and vans. "He looks really good today…" She thinks. Edward looks at her. She always thinks Jasper looks good. He chuckled. Jasper looks at him in question, but he just shakes his head.**_

_** Mrs. Kentris walked in greeting the class. "Good afternoon! Today is very easy; I only want to tell you about the semester's big project. This will be a very big part of your grade. This class will be doing a musical project. You each will be singing a song for the class. And it doesn't stop there. Singing for the class is only rehearsal. In December we will be putting on a performance for the rest of the student body. Now, I am fair. If you would like to sing a song with another student doing backup vocals, that's fine. But whoever does the backups still has to sing their own song. I'm going to give you the rest of class to brainstorm. We're going to be starting this Thursday. But we'll figure out the order next class."**_

_** "Singing. Great." Jasper Said. "Sounds like you're not too thrilled about this assignment." Aubrey says. "Eh. Edward is the family's musician." Jasper answers. "What about you Aubrey? You strike me as the musical type."**_

_** Aubrey smiles. "Well, I sing and stuff… piano, guitar." "Then you have this assignment in the bag." Jasper says, smiling his normal pained smile.**_

_** . . .**_

"_**A TEST?" the class groans. "Yes. A test." Mrs. Cromwell, the Honors biology teacher, answers. "This test is about chapters 9 and ten, so it will be an easy test. The lowest grade should be a B+."**_

_** "Easy for you to say."Aubrey mutters. Jasper chuckles softly.**_

_** "Will there be a grading curve on this?" A boy in the front asks. "Tsk. Of course not. This is an honors class. You all are plenty smart, you don't need a curve." Mrs. Cromwell snaps.**_

_** "This test is going to kill me." Aubrey groans, opening her locker. "No worries. I can help you study." Jasper says, and then wished he hadn't; He wasn't sure how much control he could have when alone with her. But she looked so damn happy after he said it; he couldn't change his mind now. "Really? Jasper, you're the best!" She says happily. "Can you come over today? We only have till Thursday, and I have a lot to learn."**_

_** Jasper nodded. "Sure. What, uhh, time?" "Around five. I'll give you my number, and you can let me know if anything comes up." They exchanged numbers, and Aubrey rattled off her address.**_

_** As he did every day, Jasper walked Aubrey to her car and said goodbye. Today she took him completely by surprise, and hugs him. He hugged back, fighting to control the temptation of her flesh. "Ill see you later!" Aubrey says. Jasper watches as she drives away, and then quickly drives off himself. He needed to be grounded before going over to Aubrey's house.**_

_** . . .**_

_** 4:50 rolls around when there's a knock at the door. "Jasper's early…" Thought Aubrey. She headed downstairs to the door, closing her moms on the way down. Her mom had drunk herself into a stupor, so she wouldn't bother her and jasper.**_

_** She smoothes her hair down, and opens the door. Her smile falters. It's not Jasper, but someone else. Someone who should be 884 miles away.**_

_** "Bryson? What are you doing here?" Bryson smiles his coy smile. "To see you of course." He pulls her into a tight hug, bringing a flood of emotions back to Aubrey.**_

_** Jasper chose this moment to arrive. He wasn't expecting this other human to be here. Aubrey broke free of Bryson's hug. Jasper could feel embarrassment and anger coming from her.**_

_** "Oh, hey Jasper. Um. Well.. this is… ah.." Aubrey stumbles over her words. "Is this a friend of yours from school?" Bryson asks. "Yeah. Um, Jasper, this is Bryson…" Aubrey gets really red in the face. "He was my Boy friend back in S.F." " Oh." Jasper says, "hi." The three of them stand awkwardly for a moment until Jasper turns and walks back to his car.**_

_** "Hey, where are you going?" Aubrey calls to him. "Home." Jasper says back. Aubrey jogs over to his car. "Why are you leaving Jasper? What about studying?" "I wouldn't want to bother you and your boyfriend." Jasper says darkly. "Why are you being like this?"Aubrey asks, upset. "Well you could have told me."**_

_** "Jasper, I didn't know he was even coming! I answered the door thinking it would be you!" She said angrily. "Well just have a good time with your boyfriend!"Jasper answers. He starts his car, and drives off. "What the fuck?" Aubrey screams.**_

_** Aubrey tried to get a hold of Jasper for the next five hours. But no matter how many times she called, no matter how many voicemails she left, or texts she sent, he was ignoring her. She didn't understand. It wasn't like they were a couple and Bryson was the 'Other guy'. It's not like… No! It had only been 3 weeks. There was no way Jasper Cullen could like her. Impossible!... Right?**_

_** Even if he did, this was messed up! She needed help for this test, and he was supposed to help her. And he was just going to ditch her, cuz Bryson is an idiot and shows up outta no where? He'd better not try and speak to her tomorrow, cuz she wasn't speaking to him!**_

_** -The next day-**_

_** Aubrey avoided Jasper for the first part of the day. At lunch, She headed for the music room, ready to vent her frustration with some music. She was expecting only Mrs. Kentris. But Alice was there, waiting for her.**_

_** "Aubrey!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around her."Hey Alice.." "So, Jasper told me what happened yesterday. So I figured you'd come here."Alice said, matter-o-factly. "Oh. He did, did he? Did he tell you about how he freaked out for no reason, and left me hanging when we have a big test on Thursday, and he promised to help me study?" Aubrey asks. "Yeah. He told me that. He feels really bad."Alice replies. Aubrey sits down in front of the piano and Alice sits next to her. "I called him a bazillion times, left voicemails, sent texts… and he ignored me. Not one response."She says. "I know he'll tell you himself. He really does feel bad. Jasper.. it's not that he's anti social. He just has a hard time getting close to people, being around people. He felt like he was intruding on something, not expecting it. Just try not to be too hard on him." Alice explains. "He considers you someone very special to him. A great friend." Aubrey was slightly disappointed. She had hoped that maybe just maybe, he could like her… and that he freaked out because he wanted her.**_

_** . . .**_

_** Jasper and Edward walk into the classroom. As he did everyday Edward sat down next to Aubrey and said hello. Jasper walked up to Aubrey and opened his mouth to speak, but Aubrey cut off him off. "Don't, Jazz. I'm not mad anymore."**_

"_**Y-you're not?" Jasper asks. "No. I'm not. I was pretty pissed yesterday. But no worries. It never happened." Aubrey smiles at him, and jasper smiled back. For the first time it was a full on smile, not the pained one she had grown accustomed to.**_

_** . . .**_

_** "Jasper, what song will you be doing for your assignment?" Mrs. Kentris asks. "Steele city by my favorite highway." He answered.**_

_** "Alright. Edward?"**_

_** "Swing life away by Rise against."**_

_** "And… Aubrey?"Mrs. Kentris asks. "Ill be doing a song I wrote called 'If I never wake again'." She answers. "Ah an original! I'm impressed."**_

_** After class a petite red head approached Aubrey. "Hey so I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Tara."**_

_** "Nice to meet you Tara, I'm Aubrey." She says, shaking Tara's hand. "I can't wait to hear your song. Do you write a lot of music?"Tara asks. " Yeah I do. When I lived in S.F I wrote music all the time for my boyfriend's band."**_

_** "Ooo what band?" Tara asks. " Upon the arrival." Aubrey answers. "We were pretty big. Had fans, and an E.P. out."**_

_** Tara smiled. "that's super awesome! I want to hear some of your music sometime!" She exclaimed. " Ill show you sometime. It would be cool." Aubrey replies. "Yay! Well, ill see you around Aubrey! Bye!"**_

_** After school, Jasper followed Aubrey to her house. Only about 3 miles separated the Cullen's from Aubrey's place. Jasper was going to use that someday.**_

_** He parked behind Aubrey, and after grabbing his back pack, joined her outside. "Just as a warning… ignore my mom. That is if she's awake." Aubrey says, shrugging. "Well, if you say so." Jasper answers. He had hunted earlier, and he felt pretty grounded as he made his way to Aubrey's door.**_

_** Aubrey and Jasper enter her house. Jasper could smell tons of alcohol. A woman was on the couch drinking from a tall glass. He could see Aubrey stiffen when she saw the woman.**_

_** "Err… hi mom." Aubrey began. " This is my friend Jasper. He's helping me study for a test…"**_

_** Her mom sighed. "Ok. Don't care." Aubrey headed upstairs, and jasper followed. It was obvious her mom was already drunk. How often did she do this?**_

_** . Jasper's P.O.V. .**_

_** Jasper was lead into a spacious room. It was very… well… Aubrey. She had posters on her walls. The bed was a queen, and the bedding on top of it was lavender and hot was a computer desk at which sat a laptop and printer. Several chord charts were on the desk, and a very lovely guitar was propped against the desks side.**_

_** Aubrey threw her tote onto her bed. Though he wanted to ask about her mom, jasper knew now was the wrong time. "I'll be back in a moment; I'm just going to change." She says exiting.**_

_** Aubrey had closed her door on the way out, allowing jasper to observe the entire room. He was able to inhale her scent. Her beautiful, and wonderful scent. On the back of Aubrey's door was a big collection of pictures. Aubrey was one of those people who had been places, and met a lot of people. She looked different in the pics, and by different her clothes and hair. But it was the same face. There was Aubrey with purple hair, a young Aubrey with short black hair, and so on and so on. In the middle of the door was an 8'by 10" of Aubrey with red hair, and four boys. They were standing in a brick alley, the city visible behind them. Upon The Arrival was Emblazoned on the picture. Jasper recognized Bryson. His fist's tightened. He really didn't like that kid. He could tell from Bryson's emotions that he was really just a jerk. Almost selfishly, he hoped something would happen so that Aubrey wouldn't want to be with Bryson. Jasper wanted Aubrey to be his. But he didn't want to put her in danger.**_

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** Aubrey came back wearing cut off sweats and a tank top. She notices jasper studying her door. "Like it? Every time we move it gets bigger than the last. I have it to remind me of where I've been."**_

_** "And how many times you've dyed your hair." Jasper laughs."Ha-ha that too! You caught me!" She laughs. "So, this is the band?" Jasper says pointing to the 8' by 10". " Yeah that's the band. Good times. Best times ever honestly."**_

_** "I see… Let's get to that studying now." Jasper says. The next 2 hours pass quickly. Jasper was patient and fine with repeating himself. " Okay… I think I'm getting a hang of this!"She says. She and jasper were sitting side by side on her floor. " I'm glad to be able to help you." Jasper says with a smile. Aubrey stands up and looking down at jasper says "And as a thank you I'm going to show you something." She moved around her room, grabbing a DVD from her case, and popped into the DVD player. The DVD started to play, and a pink haired woman was on the screen and she began to speak.**_

_** " This is Alexia Meredith with MTV, here covering our newest segment on the up and coming bands here at the VANS warped tour. And I'm here with a tour favorite, Upon The Arrival."**_

_** The camera pans out and shows Aubrey standing with Bryson and their other band mates. Alexia launches into the bands history and how they came to be at warped.**_

_** " So you're a crowd favorite, in the top three most popular bands in all of warped. It's safe to say that you're success is amazing. Now for those people watching who haven't seen you live yet, or can't make warped, will you please intro duce yourselves."**_

_** "Hey what's up, I'm Kyle. I play the drums."**_

_** "I'm Charlie, and I'm the bands amazing bassist."**_

_** "The names Bret. And I join the others by playing Electric guitar."**_

_** " Hey I'm Bryson, and I do the screams for U.T.A"**_

_** "And I'm Aubrey, I sing clean vocals as well as screams, and I also play keyboard.**_

_** "Alright, thank you so much for being on MTV's up and coming! And for those of you watching, here is something special from the band to you. Here's their very first music video for their most popular hit, Dearest I'm so sorry." A music video ensued. It was really awesome. Aubrey could still remember the feeling of being able to shoot that video. How accomplished she had felt. She and Bryson had acted out the parts of the gorgeous girl and the douche bag. **_

_** When it was over she looked over at jasper grinning. "So.. What did you think?" "It was… Wow. You can really sing, you know that?" Jasper replies. "Ha-ha thanks. Those were the days. Being in a band. Writing music. People liking us… Good times."**_

_** "So… this may be the wrong time to ask, but, are you and Bryson like… together?"Jasper asks. Aubrey frowns. "Eh. I'm not sure. 884 miles is extremely far. But Bryson for whatever reason wants to make it work. It's an awful lot of strain. Not that I don't think it's worth it… it's just nice when the person isn't far away, when they can be there to hold your hand… I mean, he was my first serious boy friend, but then it's like, what if just maybe, I met someone amazing here? I don't want to miss that. I just don't know…" She answers. **_

_** . Jasper's P.O.V. .**_

_** Japer left Aubrey's around 830. She had walked him outside, ignoring protests from her mom on the way out. "Thanks so much for helping me study Jazz."She says. "No problem. I'm more than happy to help." He replies. Aubrey smiles, then gets on her very tippy toes and swiftly kisses jasper on the cheek. "Ill see you tomorrow."She says, heading back into her house. Stunned, He says " Yeah… Tomorrow."**_

_** Jasper drove home thinking about this girl. It had been a short time, but already he was captivated by her. He wanted her. But there was the Bryson issue. And the fact that she is so very mortal, and he was so very not. Usually being around mortals made him anxious and left a burning in his very being. Unlike his family members this lifestyle didn't come easy to him. But he wasn't tempted by Aubrey's blood. He knew he could never bring himself to hurt her. He wanted so much from her, but not that. Never that.**_

_** He parked his car next to the other cars belonging to his family members. But he did not exit. He only sits thinking about Aubrey. He slips out of his car and starts running. Not normal running, but the kind that as so fat human eyes couldn't keep up. In less than 4 minutes he's at his destination, and can see his angel.**_

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** After Jasper had left, she practically ran back into her room, avoiding her mom at all costs. She wanted to savor this mood. Locking her door, Aubrey stripped of her cut off's and put on some short shorts. She wished that jasper was still there. These past weeks had been awesome. The Cullen's were great people. Usually she didn't feel so safe around people. But she felt safe with them. Aubrey loved each and every one of them for different reasons. Alice for her bubbiliness; Rose for her bluntness; Bella for her quietness; Edward for his willingness to help; Emmett for his humor; Jasper for being… Jasper.**_

_** Jasper. She couldn't stop thinking about him! She had surprised even herself when she had kissed his cheek. It was cool and smooth. She had felt a spark in that moment, and couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.**_

_** A small pang of guilt shot through her. Bryson. Ugh. But what if she didn't want him anymore? What if she wanted Japer Cullen?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hello friends! So here's part three! I'm not sure who exactly is reading this, or what but I hope ya'll are enjoying it! I know it seems slightly faced paced right now, but I promise I'm already working to make the other chapters better! Please review! Show me some love! As always, S.M owns twilight, Aubrey and the other minor characters and places are mine. Enjoy!**_

_**The next day, Aubrey was thinking about things when Tara came up to her.**_

_** "Aubrey hey!" Tara exclaimed. "Hey Tara, what's up?" "Nothing much. So hey I was wondering. Today I'm supposed to sing my song for our class, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out?" She asks. "Well, if I can sure! What's the song?" Aubrey asks. "Enchanted by Taylor swift. Do you know it?"Tara asks. "Of course!" Aubrey replies. "I love tSwift! What do you need me to do?" "Well.." Tara tells her**_

_** -Music Class-**_

_** "I was originally going to do this song by myself, but Aubrey here will be helping me out by doing backup vocals and also playing guitar."Tara says brightly. "This is enchanted by Taylor Swift."**_

_** Tara starts strumming her guitar for the first part of the song, and she begins to sing;**_

"_**There I was again tonight,**_

_**Forcing laughter faking smiles,**_

_**Same old tired lonely place."**_

_** Aubrey joins in with her guitar as Tara continues to sing. She joins Tara on the chorus. The song was done flawlessly. Aubrey's backup vocals harmonized perfectly with Tara's. The ended the song quietly harmonizing on the last lines;**_

"_**Please don't be in love with someone else, **_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you."**_

_** Throughout the song Aubrey stole quick glances at Jasper, and they didn't go unnoticed. Bryson needed to be out of the picture! Maybe for just one night…**_

_** -FRIDAY-**_

_** . Jaspers P.O.V. .**_

_** Another 8 hour day of school was finally over! Another day of being suffocated by humans. And now he was going to suffer for another six hours, just this time at his house.**_

_** He still didn't understand how Alice had convinced Carlisle and Esme to let her throw this party, or why they had been so enthusiastic about it. All jasper knew was it had better be a good party.**_

_** He was late getting home. Alice had instructed him not to come home right away. " I need to make me and Aubrey look amazing! And no peeking!" No matter. Jasper had planned on hunting beforehand anyways. Better safe than sorry.**_

_** Driving in his black KIA, he thought about the night ahead. Aubrey was going to be at the house. Aubrey would be sleeping over. That puzzled jasper. Wouldn't she notice if she was the only one sleeping? Who knew. And even then.. What to do about Aubrey? He wanted to kiss her. To hold her. To be with her. If only! But he could lose control, and hurt her, and he couldn't do that. But maybe tonight was the night for the rules to be broken.**_

_** . . .**_

_** Jasper pulls into his driveway, parking his car next to all the others. It was just after 6:30, so he was a tad bit late. Being careful not to be seen by any mortals, he climbed quickly to his bedroom window. Alice had laid out what she called appropriate party attire for him; a grey and purple plaid button up, Black skinny jeans, and grey TOMS.**_

_** By the time Jasper heads downstairs, the party was in full swing. About 26 other kids from school were in his living room partying. There was a slight wet dog smell in the air, and that bothered him. Why would any of THEM be here?**_

_** Emmett was playing D.J. at the moment, And "Friday", the glee version, was playing. Such an annoyingly repetitive song, but everyone loved dancing to it.**_

_** He saw Bella and walked over to where she was talking to Jessica Stanley. "Hey jazz." Bella says. Jessica smiles at him. He hadn't realized the dress code was as short as possible. Yuck. Jessica was wearing a very short and revealing red dress and what looked like 51/2 inch heels. Bella being who she is, was looking extremely conservative compared to Jessica. She wore a strapless burgundy colored dressed that flowed out and ended just above her knee, and her heels were a good 3 inches. "Either of you ladies seen Aubrey?"He asks.**_

_** Jessica giggles, and Bella smiles. " She'll be down soon. Alice just wanted to finish up her hair."**_

_** Jazz moved around the living room, , making small talk with the people. Most were surprised. Jasper Cullen talking to people! He was talking to Mike when mike suddenly looks up towards the stairs and goes, "Wow… she's beautiful."**_

_** Jasper turns and every thought is gone. Aubrey is coming down the stairs in a purple dress the same as the purple on his shirt. Alice had straightened and smoothed Aubrey's hair, so it was shinier than normal. A black satin bow sat atop her head. Her three inch heels would make it so her forehead would be at jasper's nose. Leaving mike by the snack table, Jasper headed to the stairs to meet Aubrey. Before he could get there, Tyler had stepped up to Aubrey. He didn't like the lust coming from Tyler, Jazz didn't like it one bit. Apparently neither did Lauren. She marched up, glared at Aubrey and pulled Tyler away. Everyone is looking at Aubrey, who is obviously not used to so much attention from these people. She retreats back upstairs. Jasper after a moment of hesitation goes and follows her. He can hear her moving around in Alice's room, mumbling to herself. At Alice's door he sees her grabbing a sweatshirt. He knew what was going on before she so much as moved.**_

_** "Now why would you wanna go and do that?" He asked in a lazy drawl.**_

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** Aubrey jumped when she heard his voice. She turned and saw him standing at the doorway, leaning up against the door jamb , and looking very appealing. "Don't put that on, it'll ruin the outfit." Jasper says smiling. Aubrey half smiles, fully aware of his appeal and her rapidly beating heart. "I'm not exactly a dress person, to be honest." She says. He walks towards her. Her heart goes into overdrive; standing in front of her, Jasper takes the sweatshirt from her hands, and throws it on a chair. "You have no idea how beautiful you look. Don't cover yourself. It's just one night. Enjoy it." Jasper says, smiling. Aubrey blushes, completely red in the face. She begins to walk towards the door, but trips. She falls into Jasper. If it was possible to do so, she would swear her face was bright red. But she wasn't so embarrassed any more. There was a new feeling there. She liked the feel of Jasper's hands on her.**_

_** Aubrey looks up at Jasper. "You know we need to stop meeting this way."He says laughing. "Ha-ha.. Yeah. But it's not so bad… I kinda like it…" Aubrey says avoiding jasper's eyes. His smile falters a little. Aubrey looks back at him, and he stares into her ocean blue eyes, while she looks back into his darkened topaz ones. Lust was fighting to take control. Slowly, both unsure, they moved their heads towards each other. Closer and closer… almost… and then-**_

_** "Aubrey? C'mon, you promised to dance with me!" Alice's voice broke them apart. "Coming!" Aubrey calls. She looks at Jasper with regret. " Maybe… later. C'mon cowboy. Come dance with us." Jasper looks out the window. "I'll be there in a few. I'll meet you down there…" He says. Aubrey begins to head down when Jasper calls her name. "Hey, Aubrey?" He calls. She stops. "Yeah?" "Save a couple dances for me, Okay?" He asks smiling. "Of course." She answers, smiling back.**_

_** Downstairs, the party was going. Aubrey headed to be with Bella, Alice, and some of her other school mates. Next to Alice was a tall, tanned skin boy Aubrey had never seen before. "Aubrey, this is Jacob black! He's from the La Push reservation. Jake, this is Aubrey."**_

_** Jakes smiled. "Nice to meet you! Alice has told me a lot about you!" He says. Jake shakes her hand and Aubrey can't help but notice how warm it was.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too. Though I can't say the same, she hasn't told me anything about you." Aubrey says laughing. "Awww Alice, are you keeping me a secret?" Jake pouts. "Of course not! Aubrey, Jake is my boyfriend!" Alice squeals. "About time you told me! How come I never see you?" Aubrey asks. "I go to school on the reservation. I usually come hang out with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen while I wait for Alice to get home." Jake explains. Edward comes over to where they all are. "Hi Jake." He says. "Edward. Nice to see you." Jake replies. "If I may, Bella, I believe you owe me a dance or seven." Edward says to Bella. "Maybe somewhere around seven.." Bella chuckles. She's frisked away by Edward. "Where's Jasper, Aubrey?" Lauren asks haughtily. "He'll be down soon. He's going to dance with me." Aubrey replied, puzzled. She couldn't figure out why Lauren disliked her. "Charming." Lauren replies; she stalks off to find Tyler. "Don't worry about her, Aubrey. She's dumb. And jazz will be down shortly. I guarantee, the minute Emmett starts playing country music, Jasper will be down." Alice explains. "He love's country. Like's to be called cow boy too."**_

_** Alice had gone with Jake to dance, Aubrey hung out by the cooler. Kids were either dancing with each other or making out in various parts of the house. Emmett sat at the D.J booth, and suddenly announced, "This next song goes out to the one and only Jasper! Jazz, cut that emo crap out and come dance to your favorite song!"**_

_**Emmett began to play 'Country girl' by Luke Bryan. Jasper came strolling down the stairs, bobbing his head to the beat. Everyone starts dancing again; mildly surprised that Jasper Cullen came down. He goes and grabs Aubrey by the hand and pulls her on to the dance floor to dance with him. She only slightly resisted, but gave herself over. It wasn't something she was used to. Dancing to a country song was different from dancing to hip hop. But she didn't need to worry; Jazz put his hands on her hips, and guided her along. Spinning her around, Aubrey felt like she could dance with Jasper forever. But the song came to an end. Panting slightly, Aubrey smiles at jasper, "Dancing aint so bad." She says. "Dancing is never bad." He smiles back at her. "Especially when you get to dance with the prettiest girl in the house." Aubrey blushes deeply. "I… I'm not…" She stutters. "Trust me, you are." Jasper replies.**_

_** When the song is over, jasper bows, and taking Aubrey's hand in his, kisses it without breaking contact. Aubrey blushes and smiles shyly. Alice grabs her hand out of nowhere as "Firework" by Katy Perry begins to play, and drags Aubrey to where Rosalie and some others were dancing. Jasper wasn't seen for a few songs. Emmett at the D.J. booth begins to play "Down" by Jay Sean; spotting him by the stair case, Aubrey trots over and grabs his hand. She starts to pull him towards the dance floor. "C'mon! Dance with me! C'mon cowboy!"**_

_** . Jasper's P.O.V. .**_

_** Around 12:30, only Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jake, Jasper and Aubrey remained of the party goers. Aubrey had danced to so many songs with jasper; after this was over she planned on taking a hot shower.**_

_** "We should play truth or dare!" Jessica suggested enthusiastically. "Let's do it!" Alice agrees. "It'll be fun!"**_

_** They all circled up and started to play. Maybe from lack of sleep, but it was a completely sexual truth or dare. So far, jasper and Aubrey made sure to stick with truths. But this time when Jessica asked her, "Truth or dare?" She surprised herself when she answered back with "Dare." "Yay! This one is going to be good! Don't hate me Aubrey… But… I dare you to, Give Jasper a lap dance!" Everyone around the circle laughed, expecting her to decline and take a penalty. But to everyone's surprise, she says "As long as Jasper doesn't have a problem with it, then fine."**_

_** Jasper's eyebrows go up. Was this even a good idea? He looked at Alice. "You'll be fine." She mouths, giving him a thumbs up. He clears his throat. "No.. I don't have a problem with it.."**_

_** Aubrey nods. Jessica makes jazz sit in a chair. He was slightly uncomfortable with this. Not so much that these people including his family were going to be watching, but that he wasn't sure if he could control himself. "Hope you like Katy Perry." Jessica says. Aubrey nods, and walks to stand behind jazz.**_

'_**E.T.' starts to play. Aubrey begins to dance around him, moving her body seductively to the beat of the song. She gets in his lap on the chorus. He instantly clamped his hands on the bottom of the chair. What Aubrey was doing to him…. Oh. God. It felt wonderful. But it stopped as she got off to strut around him some more. He couldn't control his thought process. Edward starts laughing lightly, seeing everything that Jasper is thinking. At the end of the song, you had a group of very entertained people, and two very sexually frustrated people.**_

_** Not much longer, the party split up. Edward and Bella headed to their respected rooms. Alice went to take Jake home, while Rosalie and Emmett disappeared to who knows where. Suddenly Jasper was alone in the living room with Aubrey.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** A/N Hello Again! Sooooo here is chapter 4! I hope the people who are reading my story are enjoying it **____** As always, please review, I really could use some ideas! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, so don't hate me! There is a slight risqué scene at the beginning, but not a full fledge lemon….. yet. S.M Owns twilight, I just threw my own thoughts and some characters into it. Enjoy **_____

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** Aubrey was hyper aware she was alone with Jasper. She was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. She could feel Jasper behind her. Her breathing picked up. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but whatever it was she was just going to let it happen.**_

_** "Aubrey…" Jasper murmured. Aubrey Turns towards him. He steps up in front of her. Her heart starts to race. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his forearms. The lighting was dim, leaving the two in semi darkness. Aubrey brought her right hand up to touch Jaspers forearm. He shivered slightly. This was so new to both of them. Jasper brought his hands up to cradle Aubrey's face. He wasn't expecting her reaction.**_

_** Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, and kissed him. His mood caught up with her quick. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her back enthusiastically; Lust was taking over. Jasper began to walk them into the living room, not breaking the kiss. The back of Aubrey's legs hit the arm of the couch, but Jasper kept them moving, until they tumbled down. Both were giving over to their desires. Jasper ripped his shirt off, not worrying if any buttons were lost. The only thing that mattered was that Aubrey was here, Aubrey was kissing him. Her skin was flushed. She feverishly pressed herself against him, her dress riding up underneath them. Gosh, she wanted him so bad. She didn't want to stop. His hand was on her hip… If only he'd move it to her thighs… If only… His expert hands unzipped her dress from the side, making it so Jasper could slip it off Aubrey. Breaking the kiss, he pulled it down her body slowly, enjoying the way it looked as he slowly exposed her bra, and then her underwear. Before he could grab her, she grabbed him and pushed him down. Straddling him, she kissed him as if she could never get enough. She pressed down with her lower body onto him; they were both drunk with desire. **_

_** Going farther could be dangerous. He had no idea if he would be able to control himself, and not hurt her. He wanted her, but no not tonight. Not here, on a couch. "Aubrey…" He murmured against her lips. "Hmm?" She answered. Jasper pushed up so they were both sitting up facing each other. "You have no clue how much I want to finish this… but not tonight. Not here." He says. "Oh… maybe… yeah." Aubrey mumbles. "You don't… ok. Wow, I guess this is what happens when you want someone." A look of confusion crosses Jaspers face. "What do you mean?" He asks. "What I mean, cow boy, is," Aubrey pushes Jasper back ward, " You're the only guy I've ever gone this far with, and have actually considered going all the way with. Bryson never…" A look of extreme sadness crosses over Aubreys face. "Dammit… Bryson…" **_

_** Aubrey gets up and gathers her clothes. Jasper can't help but love the view. "Goodnight jazz… It was a night I won't forget. Thank you for that." She says, and heads upstairs.**_

_** . Aubrey's P.O.V. .**_

_** The next morning Aubrey stared out Alice's window at the pouring rain. She felt so guilty inside. Last night had been so much fun, and she had a magical time with jasper… But there was Bryson. He wanted to stay with her, and she thought maybe she wanted to stay with him too; But last night… She had never felt a conection like that. Every time her and jasper touched, it was as if an electric current was passing through her whole body. She wondered if jasper felt the same… But she felt so guilty…**_

_** Alice quietly walked up the stairs. She could hear Aubrey's quiet tears. She had forseen this, only too late. Jasper and Aubrey had been at it once she had had the vision. But she had hope for Jaz and Aubrey… She knew something none of them knew. **_

_** Once up the stairs, she found Jasper sitting outside her door, eyes closed listening to Aubrey's tears. Alice sits next to him, andwaits for him to speak. Jasper looks at alice with dark eyes. Alice Whispers "Don't be angry with her, but I had a vision…. Her and Bryson are still together, but its not for much longer. I cant give details, but I can tell you, he's going to hurt her, and she's going to break it off." Jasper nods. "Jazz, how do you really feel about her?"**_

_**Jasper looks away from Alice. "… I love her. I love her already. But what does it matter? We can't ever be together…" He whispers. " But her and Bryson-"**_

"_**No, not that. Because of your boyfriends treaty with our family. I can't turn her into one of us. And I like jake, and I know he cares about you, but he'll never change his mind. None of them will. It's hopeless." He whispers angrily, and gets up and heads downstairs. Alice gets up and quietly heads into her room to talk to Aubrey.**_

_** . . .**_

_** Aubrey comes home to an empty house, a note on the table from her mom saying she's coming home by Tuesday. The rain was still coming down, and she was alone in her house. She heads to her room, unsure of what to do with herself. It was too quiet.**_

_** She picks up her phone and dials Bryson. Maybe now was a good time to discuss their… "Relationship" .It rang and rang, till finally she heard his voicemail pick up. She tried again twice more. On the third try it didn't even ring, but went straight to voice mail. Was Bryson ignoring her now? Was he so busy that he couldn't pick up the phone? She laid down on her bed, only her thought keeping her company.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Hello friends! I know, i know! It's been forever! Im sorry! College is really kicking my butt, and ive been super busy outside of school too. So please dont hate me, pretty please? Anyways, this chapter is short, i know, but its important to the story. I Can't explain why, yet, so just enjoy it, and even come to your own conclusions. Well, read on, ill see you at the bottom!_**

**_Last time i checked, I do not own Twilight :( But Aubrey, and other minor characters and places, and stuffs and things are mine :)_**

_She picks up her phone and dials Bryson. Maybe now was a good time to discuss their… "Relationship". It rang, and rang, finally going to voicemail. Aubrey hung up and went to try again. This time it just went straight to voicemail. "What the hell?" She thought. "Is he…. ignoring me?"_

_She starts playing her ipod, going to her 'rainy day' playlist. 'Lithium' by Evanescence started to play through her speakers. Aubrey sat on her bed, singing along with the song. Halfway through her chest tightened, and her voice was lost. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Jasper until it was completely over with Bryson. Aubrey refused to hurt Jasper. _

_.Monday._

_Aubrey's decision to not talk to Jasper not only did not last long, but she just couldn't avoid the honey blonde forever. At lunch she had even sat with Jessica and her friends, but Jasper came over. The conversation stopped. To say that everyone at the table was shocked was an understatement. This was very out of character for a Cullen, especially Jasper. He sat next to Aubrey and said, "I hope you all don't mind if I sit with you?" _

_Mike, who was seated across from him, recovered first. "No problem man! You can always come hang with us. By the way, awesome party last Friday." He said. Jasper smiled despite the burning in his throat. "I'll let Alice know. All the credit really goes to her. She organized it."_

_" I have my next class with her, so I'll make sure to let her know how much fun it was." Jessica pitches in. " Truth or dare was extremely fun too! Right Aubrey?"_

_Aubrey looks at the ceiling unable to stop her blush from creeping onto her face. "Yeah… yeah it was."She says, playing with the ends of her hair. She stands up quickly. Everyone looks at her in confusion. "Um, I have to go to my car… I remembered I left something important in there…" She says lamely. Turning away, she quickly rushes out of the café, not looking back, even when Alice calls her name. A lump was forming in her chest; Why was she hurting? What was this madness?_

_In the parking lot, she heads straight for her car. It seemed like a good place to spend the last 20 minutes of the lunch hour. Aubrey rests her head against her stearing wheel. "He should hate me right now." She thought._

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_He watched as Aubrey Got up and rushed out of the café. "Well… that was abrupt." Angela says. "Not to get personal, but did something happen Jazz?"All eyes turned to him, Jasper just looks back. Before he can move or speak, Lauren speaks up. "It couldn't have anything to do with her boy toy from San Francisco? I hear she likes being a whore." She says menacingly._

_Rage filled Jasper. It took all of his self control not to spring across the table and break the human girls neck. To his surprise, Rosalie walked up to the table at the moment glaring at Lauren. "Listen, bitch," Rosalie started. Lauren instantly became afraid. "Just because Aubrey is everything a simple minded idiot like you could ever be, does not give you any right to try and trash her. She's done nothing but be kind to you, so get the fuck off your high horse and show some respect, before someone kicks your ass."_

_Lauren stayed silent. Mike Newton stood up and began a slow clap, that everyone at the table joined in. Lauren glared at everyone at the table before getting up and stalking off. " I knew I always liked you Rosalie." Mike said. Jasper waited for the retort that never came. "Yeah well its about time someone told her the truth." Rosalie said grinning._

_Jasper smiled a small smile to himself. The Cullens were changing. And it had started ever since Aubrey showed up. He excused himself from the lunch table quietly. He decided he could use the rest of the day off. After a quick visit to the office, the office lady cleared him for the rest of the day. He waited till the bell had rung, before heading to Aubrey's car. He quickly scrawled a note on a small piece of paper, and luckily, Aubrey had left her door unlocked, so he set it on her front seat where she was sure to find it. He had driven with Edward, Bella and Alice today, so he headed into the forest and began running. He wanted a good place to think. It wasn't long before he came to a meadow. The grass was so green, flowers grew everywhere, and the sun light broke through the clouds. Jaspers skin sparkled in the light. He was alone. No human eyes to see what they wouldn't understand. He laid down in the grass, and closed his eyes._

_There were two big questions he needed to wrestle with and answer. The first was about Aubrey. She was very human, and even if he had an insane level of control with her, he was nothing but a danger to her. He didn't want to be a pessimist, but he had to face the cold hard truth; Unless something changed, unless a miracle happened, They could never truly be together. They would never be equals. He would be a monster; Frozen forever at 23. She would be mortal, and would grow old, and… and…_

_He couldn't finish that thought. The question had to be asked. Should he leave Aubrey while he could bear it? Sharp pain and sadness filled him to the core. He couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave. He had his answer to that one at least. The second question was slightly more complicated, yet linked to the first. There was the matter that if Aubrey continued to hang around, she was sure to discover the Cullen's dark secret. She was a very observant girl, much like how Bella had been when they were in this situation with her many years ago. She noticed their eyes, and their cold skin. Edward heard it all in her thoughts. Her confusion, fear, attraction… The fact that she dismissed everything. She didn't care what we were, even though she didn't know exactly what we were. Yet. _

**_A/N Hey, i warned ya that it was short. I'm working on the next chapter, and i promise it'll be longer than this one! I'm gonna do my best to try to upload AT LEAST once a week. Keyword try! Please R/R! Do yuo like it,do you not like it, Have any questions, et cetera! Actually, i could use help! Here's a question that needs to be answered: Should Aubrey find out sooner or later on that Jazz and the others are vamps? I have chapters planned for both :] but i wanna hear opinions! Anyways, bye! Love yo faces!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Hello friends! I know, it's been a couple weeks. But i finally finished Ch. 6 For you! I hope you like this chapter as much as i do! As always, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, but Aubrey, and a few other minor character and places stuffs and things are mine. Emjoy! i'll see you at the bottom!_**

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ Jasper was nowhere to be found after lunch. Aubrey immediately blamed herself for his absence; she had left so abruptly and barely even acknowledged his existence. What if he really was mad at her now? "Way to go idiot." She muttered to herself. She was in music class, and one of her classmates was performing his song for the class. Edward looks at her, and Aubrey blushes slightly and looks down, cursing herself mentally for not being quieter in her self bashing._

_ After class, Aubrey gathers her stuff quickly. Edward always leaves as soon as the bell rings, and she wanted to catch him, she only wanted to ask….._

_She gets outside and spots him down the hall, "Hey, Edward!" She calls after him. Edward turns looks at her and smiles. "What's up?" Aubrey half smiles, "I just wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?" Edward chuckles. "You already have, but go ahead." He says. "I- Oh. Ha-ha, I see what you did there. Um, well I saw Jazz at lunch, but he wasn't in class and… where is he?"She asks._

_ Edward chuckles softly. "He said he wasn't feeling well, so he went home for the rest of the day."He replies, knowing she won't believe him. "Oh. Okay. I was just wondering. Thanks Edward." She says smiling at him. But Edward could hear her think, 'I don't believe that. I think he's mad at me.' "I'll see you later." "Yep. Later." Edward replied._

_ After school, Aubrey felt drained. No matter how guilty she felt, or how she swore to herself she was doing the right thing, she hated being away from Jasper. Whenever she didn't see him, she felt empty. But he was like a bright sun to her, filling her dark universe with light. "God, I sound crazy." She thought._

_ She got to her car, and was surprised to find it locked. Aubrey remembered leaving it open. Unlocking her door, she used the key fob to open her trunk, where she put her school stuff. Getting into the front seat, she notices a folded piece of paper on her seat. Aubrey grabs it, and unfolds the paper to find a short note, written in familiar slanted handwriting:_

_I don't regret Friday. I just hope you're not mad at me._

_Talk to me darlin'. I gotta know what's going on._

_-Jasper_

_ Aubrey leans her head against the headrest of her seat. She didn't want him to think that. She wasn't mad at him. Wanting someone to talk to, she grabbed her phone and called Alice. Girl time with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie sounded wonderful, and much needed._

_Jasper's P.O.V_

_ Jasper had headed home after spending quite a while in the field, thinking about Aubrey, the possibilities, the things that couldn't be. He was surprised, as he arrived at the Cullen home, that Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. As if on cue, Alice sent him a text, saying that her and the others were shopping with Aubrey and having girl time. To him that translated into "Aubrey wants to talk to us, not you. So I'm going to torture her with lots of shopping and playing Barbie." That wasn't how he expected Aubrey to react to the note he left. And the unexpected visitor that was walking up to the house was a shocker too._

_ Jasper opened the door to find Jacob Black on the porch, pulling on a wife beater. "Hey Jazz." He says solemnly. "Hi Jake. What's up?"Jasper answers. Feeling Jakes emotions, he can tell Jake is nervous, and apprehensive. Jake rakes a hand over his head and sighs. "We need to talk. Can you come outside?" Without replying Jasper walks out, closes the door, and follows Jake, who heads into the forest. Jasper knew he did this so Edward and Emmet wouldn't overhear. After a few minutes, Jake turns to face Jasper. "Well, I know you're wondering what's going on and I was told to talk to you and only you….." Jake starts. "Jake. What's going on?" Jasper interrupts. "It's about Aubrey." Jake says quickly. Jasper says nothing, so Jake hastily goes on. "Sam sent me. I share a pack mind man; I can't hide stuff from Sam, or the others for that matter. I saw how you interacted with Aubrey, heck, you projected, so I could even feel it! Sam saw everything in my thoughts. And Sam Uly is not stupid, at least not to a degree. He sent me here, to remind you of the treaty, that Aubrey is to remain human."_

_ Jasper leans back into a tree, "So as I told Alice, we can never be together." He says simply. "Hey man, I didn't come to crush your hopes. I'm just doing what I was instructed to do." Jake replies. "Yeah, cuz Sam is like your master. But what I don't get Jake is Alice told me that Sam's the alpha because he stepped up and took the role, but he's not the true Alpha. Alice tells me it's you." Jasper says._

_ Jake holds up his hands in protest. "I can see where you going with that, but you don't get it man. You and the other Cullen's are a family, and us shifters, well in a way we're like that too. But the alpha can control people, and I don't mean the regular kind of laying down authority. If Sam says jump now, we don't have a choice. Why don't I want to be Alpha? Because I don't ever wanna take away someone's free will."_

_ Jasper could see where Jake was coming from. Jake really was a good guy. He wasn't hostile about it or anything, but he couldn't help but be a little selfish and wish Jake would just man up and take his inheritance as the alpha._

_ Jake turns to leave, and says "Look, it probably doesn't make it any better, but I wasn't sent because Sam's panicking or doesn't trust you and your family, cuz we've had lots of time to see that you're not dangerous, to a degree. You projected; even I could feel the love you have for Aubrey. Sam and the others could see it and feel it in my thoughts. I was sent merely as a reminder. Take that as you will. I'll see you around." And then he's gone._

_ Heading back to the house, Edward, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle are standing on the porch waiting for him. Jasper runs over his conversation with Jake over in his mind, and Edward processes what he sees and hears in Jaspers mind. "Jake came to talk to Jazz about Aubrey."Edward says to the others. "Sam sent him and Jake reminded Jasper of the treaty." Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet all had identical looks of shock on their faces. "Son, come inside. Let's talk this over." Carlisle says. "C'mon empath, let's get inside and talk! Then I can beat you at Video games! That always cheers you up!" Emmet says loudly._

_ Inside, they all sit on the couches in the front room. Jasper sits alone, facing the other four. "Tell me about Aubrey, Jazz. Why exactly did Jake have to come remind you of our treaty?" Esme says quietly. Jasper looks at his hands trying to find the right words. Edward smiles, hearing the many answers in Jaspers thoughts. Carlisle and Esme sit patiently, letting Jasper think his answer over. Emmet, not as patient, starts to get antsy. "Jazz!"_

_ "I'm in love with Aubrey." Jasper blurts out._

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ "C'mon Aubrey! Try this one on!"For the 50 millionth time, Alice said that to Aubrey. Aubrey groaned, and Bella looked at Aubrey with sympathy. "Alice, let up on her. She wanted girl time, not Barbie time." Bella says. "Awww, okay this will be the last one I promise!"Alice cries. Rosalie face palms. "That's what you said an hour ago." She mutters. "Okay, I'll try it on! But after this, can we go get food and talk or something?" Aubrey pleads. She really needed to talk to them about Jasper. "I promise!" Alice says, offering her pinky to Aubrey. Aubrey wraps hers around Alice's and steps back into the dressing room. Aubrey couldn't deny that Alice had taste in clothes. Thankfully Alice kept to Aubrey's scene style, and picked out outfits that suited her, like the one she was trying on now: A Crimson red tunic tank, a grey plaid jacket, and black skinny jeans that were ripped in all the right places. She steps out of the dressing room, and earns many compliments and whistles from the three girls. Even though she protested, she couldn't stop Alice from buying the outfit, along with six others that she had tried on. "Think of it as an early Christmas present." Alice said simply after Aubrey protested. "But Christmas is in 3 months!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Like I said, early Christmas present." Alice replied._

_ Then finally they were seated in the food court in the mall. Aubrey ordered and was surprised to be the only one eating. After biting into her burger she exclaims "How are you guys not hungry?" Bella answers "It's Monday. Esme always makes a big dinner on Mondays, we just want to have room, ya know?"Aubrey frowns. "Ohhh. Okay. Lucky. I wish my mom did stuff like that."She says quietly. "I'm sure you can come one of these days. Esme would love you and Carlisle would too."Rosalie says. "That would be cool." Aubrey says._

_ "So what's going on Aubrey? I'm sure you didn't just want to talk about dinner with us Cullen's." Alice asks. Aubrey swallows hard, and takes a drink from her soda. Now that she was here, able to talk, she didn't know what to say. "You can talk to us about anything."Bella says soothingly. "I- I'm just afraid you all are going to think I'm a- terrible person or something." Aubrey stutters. "Definitely not." Rosalie says. "Well, it has to do with Jasper…" Aubrey begins._

_ The three girls knew. Alice had seen Aubrey coming to them. But they pretended to be surprised. "Oh, what about Jazz?" Alice says. Aubrey just spills everything. Bryson. Jasper. Her feelings for Jasper, and how she wants him more than she's ever wanted anything, and how that feeling confuses her. How she's trying to end everything with Bryson, but even he's ignoring her._

_ She couldn't even look at the three Cullen girls. She was afraid of what she might see. To her surprise, Rosalie pulled her up into a hug, followed by Bella and Alice. She was immediately relieved. Alice looks Aubrey in the eye and says "It's all going to be okay, and everything is going to work out."_

_ It was about 7:45 when Alice drops Aubrey off at home. "I'll see you three tomorrow." Aubrey says happily. "Goodbye!" They all say. She enters her house, and its way too quiet. She quickly puts her bags into her room, and walks back into the living room. "Where have you been." Her mom's voice rang out. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Aubrey turns to face her mom, who is disheveled, and very drunk. "I was out with three of my friends." Aubrey says cautiously. "I never said you could go out, now did I, you little bitch?" Her mom suddenly yells at her. Aubrey quickly backs away from her. "Mom, calm down-"She starts to say, but her mom screams, and lunges at her, grabbing her by the hair and hitting every part she could reach. Aubrey pleaded with her mom to stop hitting her, until finally her body allowed her to black out, making it so she wouldn't have to face too much pain until morning._

_Alice's P.O.V._

_ Alice was in the car with Rosalie and Bella, heading home after spending the afternoon with Aubrey. Bella and Rose were up front singing along to the new Katy Perry song currently playing on the radio. Alice had her eyes closed when the visions hit her: Aubrey being beaten by her mom. Aubrey hiding the bruises tomorrow at school…_

_ She decided to look deeper into Aubrey's future. Flashes of it came to her. But there was one that stood out to her; Aubrey standing with Jasper on her arm, pale and beautiful, finally one of the Cullen's._

_ Alice squealed in the back seat. Bella and Rose looked at her in the review mirror with bemused expressions on their faces. "See something you liked Alice?" Bella asked. "Yes! And I need to tell everyone in person, especially Jazz! Step on it Rosie!"_

_Jasper's P.O.V._

_ He looks at his hands, waiting for the others to say something. Looking back up, he can tell by their emotions they were waiting for him to say more. "Jake came because he was at the party. He saw how I interacted with Aubrey. He can see how I feel about her and he can see how she feels about me. And since he could see, the pack could too. Sam sent him, to remind me."_

_ Edward perks up. "Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are pulling up fast. Alice has something to tell us." He says. Seconds later the three girls burst into the house, Alice in the lead. What do you have to tell us, Alice?" Carlisle asks. "Something that will change everything. Everyone, Jazz- Aubrey is Jaspers mate." Alice declares._

_**A/N And yes that JUST happened! So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it(I hope not)? You know what to do. I haven't really gotten any reviews for this story. Do you know what that means? It means I don't know if you guys and girls are enjoying it! Please review! It makes me happy, and an angel get's it's wings. But seriously, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. Give me something to work with. I love yer faces, and i'll see you in a week :) Shirtless Jasper hugs for all who review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N Hello lovelies! Dang, writers block! That's the reason this chapter is so late in coming. I literally started writing at midnight, and now it's nearly 2:30am. But inspiration struck, and who am i to say no? Granted, now this story is going a tad bit in a different direction, but i like it! And i hope you do too! Big thank you to those of you who added my story to your favorite and follow lists. It means a lot :3 Anyways, unfortunately Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight, but Aubrey and other certain characters, places, stuffs and things are mine! Read on!_**

_No one moved. No one spoke. Jasper stared at Alice with wide eyes. "Mate?" He whispered after a moment. "Yepp! I saw it! She's going to be one of us!"Alice exclaims happily. "Congrats!"Emmet laughs, clapping Jasper on the shoulder. "Now you have to bring her around."Esme smiles. "When are you going to tell her?" Edward asks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Jasper says standing up. "I don't see it happening." Alice scoffs. "But Jazz, I saw-"_

_ "Yeah, you saw that Alice, but you weren't here to hear about how your stupid mutt came to warn me!" Alice clenches her tiny fists. "Excuse me?" She hisses. "Jake was sent by Sam to remind jazz about the treaty." Carlisle explained. "You take back what you called Jake, Jazz." Alice said glaring. "Make me! He'll be the reason I'll never be with my mate!"Jasper growls back. "I don't even understand how you stand to be around the wet dog smell!"_

_ "Enough, both of you!" Esme yells. Both Alice and Jasper flinch. "Look jazz…" Alice says softly "I wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't a possible future. If I can be Jakes imprint, then I know you and Aubrey will be able to be together,"_

"_What… Imprint? Alice you never…" Carlisle stutters. "Yeah… that's how me and jakes relationship started. The pack wasn't happy, but now they're okay." Rosalie sat down next to Jasper. "I probably shouldn't tell you… But for what it's worth, Aubrey is falling for you hard. That's what she wanted to talk to me, Alice and Bella about. There's no doubt that you're mates. The way her eyes flickered when she said your name, she mentioned how she feels weird being away from you.. We girls don't need to be empaths to know how she feels."_

_ "I'm just afraid of things not working out." Jasper says. "The pack makes it clear if we create another one of us, it's an all out war. Alice being Jakes imprint changes things, but only some things. It protects Alice from harm." He looks at Alice. "I'm sorry for calling Jake a mutt." He says. "Apology accepted." Alice replies. "Is… is she gonna talk to me at school tomorrow?" Jasper asks quietly. Alice lets her mind wonder in search of tomorrow. After a moment Alice comes back to the present. "Yes. She will."_

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ Aubrey almost considered not going to school. Her mom sure did a number on her this time. Bruises lined parts of her body, and she was sure the nasty blackish purple area on her side was a contusion. There were a few scratches on her cheek, but that wasn't anything she couldn't at least cover up with makeup._

_ Getting dressed, Aubrey chose a grey stripped pullover with a pink lace cami underneath, and a pair of her worn out black skinny jeans. Alice would have a fuss over her not wearing one of her new designer outfits, but Aubrey wasn't feeling like dressing up. She even kept her makeup more simple than usual, only doing a swipe of liquid liner on her top lid, along with concealer and cover-up. As satisfied as she was going to be, she grabbed her car keys and book bag, and headed out of her bedroom, down the stairs and quietly out the door._

_ Aubrey drove in silence having no desire to listen to music, choosing instead to be alone with her thoughts. Bryson was ignoring her; had to be the only explanation. Jasper isn't mad; that's a big relief. She hurt like hell; there was no way she could do P.E. today, or for the next few days._

_ She pulled into the school parking lot as it began to sprinkle. She parked a few rows down from where she saw the Cullen's standing by their cars. Aubrey sighed gathering up her things, and got out of her car. Alice was waving her over while calling out her name. Not wanting to be rude, Aubrey had no choice but to head over. Walking over, suddenly she was shoved from the side, hard. Aubrey hit the ground clutching her side that had been shoved. "Watch where you're going, freak!" Laurens annoying voice rang out. Alice and the others ran over to check on Aubrey, while Rosalie went after Lauren. "Lauren better hope she runs fast, Rosalie is gonna snap on her!" Emmet exclaims. "Aubrey! Aubrey, are you okay?" Everyone exclaims. Aubrey whimpers from her fetal like position; she couldn't help it. Lauren hit her straight on her contused area, which was now throbbing. She feels a pair of arms lift her up, and tuck her into a broad chest. Eyes watering she looks up at Jasper, who looks very concerned and very upset. "We're getting you to the nurse, and then I'm seeing to it myself that Lauren gets punished." Bella says. Aubrey begins to squirm in Jaspers arms. "No no no.. No nurse." She gasps. "Aubrey? Darlin' you have to." Jasper insisted. "C'mon! In we go!" Edward says._

_ The school nurse looks up from her desk. She gawks at all of them entering. "Now, I wasn't born yesterday, and I'm pretty sure you can't all be sick." She says. "Not all of us, Aubrey Reynolds ma'am. We need to also talk to Principal Greene, Lauren Mallory shoved Aubrey down for no reason, and Aubrey went down hard." Jasper explained. "Aubrey is obviously in pain, she's been clutching her side, Ms. Sue." Edward added. Ms. Sue stood up from her desk. "Alright dears, please go put Miss Reynolds in the back on the bed, let her lay down. I'll get Mr. Greene so you all can inform him of Miss Mallory's misdeeds." She says. Jasper carries Aubrey to the cot in the office and sits her down. Aubrey immediately tries to sit up, and winces in the process. "Nu, uh darlin'. You're hurt, and I won't let you leave." Jasper says. "I'm fine!" Aubrey insists. "We both know that's not true." Jasper says. "Ms. Sue just has to check out what Lauren did to you, and then it'll be done with-" Aubrey interuppts. "It's more than that Jazz."_

_ Jasper was about to say something when Ms. Sue enters the room. "It's all gonna hit the fan now…" Aubrey mutters._

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_ Jasper walks out to where the others were, letting the door close behind him. Mr. Greene was standing by Ms. Sue's desk listening to Rosalie explain what happened._

_ "…. Aubrey is doing nothing but walking towards us sir, when Lauren went out of her way to shove Aubrey. And she shoved her hard in the side, hard enough that Aubrey went down clutching her side. And then Lauren screams at her, calling her a freak and telling her to watch where she's going." Rosalie explains, visibly very pissed. Edward whispers to Jasper so only he can hear, "Rose wasn't able to catch up to Lauren before she got to class."_

_ "And sir," Bella pipes up, "Lauren has been mean and crude to Aubrey before this. The most recent being Lauren calling Aubrey a whore." Mr. Greene looks livid. "This is unacceptable! I won't have students at my school treating people that way! Miss Mallory has another thing coming! I swear, if she left marks, she'll be expelled!"_

_ They all grinned at each other, except for Edward. It was apparent by the look on his face he was listening to someone's thoughts, but it wasn't good news from the look on his face. Their smiles slowly vanished at the look on his face. Almost as if on cue, Ms. Sue steps out of the back room looking troubled. Mr. Greene was still going on about 'protecting his schools inhabitants', as Ms. Sue attempted to get his attention. "Mr. Greene. Mr. Greene! Anthony!" Ms. Sue raises her voice, Mr. Greene stops in his rant to focus on the nurse. "Yes?" Ms. Sue looks beside herself. "I need to have a word with you outside. It's bad."_

_Mr. Greene swells up. "Expulsion for Mallory!" He cries out. "Anthony Greene, you need to listen to me right now! And you kids better get to class." Ms. Sue says sternly. "But-!" Jasper starts to protest when Edward grabs him by the wrist and shoots him a warning glance. "Okay, we'll leave so you two can talk. But keep updated! That's my best friend!"Alice warns. Ms. Sue sighs. "Go to class kids."_

_ Jasper allows Edward to drag him outside. Once the door closes, jasper rips his wrist out of Edwards hold. "What the fuck is going on?" Jasper growls. "Lauren hurt her all right," Edward explains for everyone. "But her mom hurt her first." There were no words, only growls and snarls from the group. The settled outside, listening to what the principal and nurse were saying. _

**_A/N So, what did ya think? Haha i'm splitting this chapter into 2 parts, and my readers should be reading part 2 by wednesday! Next chapter is going to get a little intense. We'll be dealing with stories of abuse, and even self harm. You have been warned. Please R&R, it lets me know you care :3. See you next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Hello Beautifuls! Don't look at me like that! I know it's 3 am Thursday morning, and i was supposed to have this up while it was still Wednesday. I tried. But here it is! Once again i started typing around midnight, and my head is pretty foggy right now. But go on and read! As always Stephanie Meyer owns it, Aubrey and other certain places, people, stuffs and things are mine.**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_They all grinned at each other, except for Edward. It was apparent by the look on his face he was listening to someone's thoughts, but it wasn't good news from the look on his face. Their smiles slowly vanished at the look on his face. Almost as if on cue, Ms. Sue steps out of the back room looking troubled. Mr. Greene was still going on about 'protecting his schools inhabitants', as Ms. Sue attempted to get his attention. "Mr. Greene. Mr. Greene! Anthony!" Ms. Sue raises her voice, Mr. Greene stops in his rant to focus on the nurse. "Yes?" Ms. Sue looks beside herself. "I need to have a word with you outside. It's bad."_

_Mr. Greene swells up. "Expulsion for Mallory!" He cries out. "Anthony Greene, you need to listen to me right now! And you kids better get to class." Ms. Sue says sternly. "But-!" Jasper starts to protest when Edward grabs him by the wrist and shoots him a warning glance. "Okay, we'll leave so you two can talk. But keep updated! That's my best friend!"Alice warns. Ms. Sue sighs. "Go to class kids."_

_ Jasper allows Edward to drag him outside. Once the door closes, jasper rips his wrist out of Edwards hold. "What the fuck is going on?" Jasper growls. "Lauren hurt her all right," Edward explains for everyone. "But her mom hurt her first." There were no words, only growls and snarls from the group. The settled outside, listening to what the principal and nurse were saying. _

_**Chapter 8:**_

"_So what's the verdict?" Mr. Greene asks. Ms. Sue sighs heavily and can be heard going to sit in her chair. " Miss Mallory did in fact hurt Miss Reynolds. But, more than likely she wouldn't have actually hurt her if she hadn't already been hurt beforehand. Aubrey is banged up pretty bad, and it just so happens the place where Lauren shoved her is also where she has a horrific looking contusion. I don't usually like to draw this conclusion but it's the only one that I can come up with… I suspect abuse at home."_

_ Mr. Greene clears his throat. "That is a very serious conclusion to make Ms. Sue." He says uncertain. "I wouldn't come to it if I wasn't sure." Ms. Sue replied gravely. " Im going to give Dr. Cullen a call. I figure if the Cullens, Swan and Hale brought her in, then she might be more comfortable with a doctor she may know." Mr. Greene sighed. "I'm going to give the Chief a ring. I suppose he had better be notified of this."_

_ Outside, Edward and Emmet had to forcefully drag Jasper down the hall and finally outside into the parking lot. "Jasper, calm down!" Alice pleads. "there's nothing you can do right now!" Jasper growls at her. "Jazz, there was nothing we could do! How could we? There was no way we could know!" Bella tries to reason. Jasper finally succeeds in getting out of Edward and Emmet's grip and immediately begins pacing. He pulls out his phone and calls Carlisle, who is quick to answer. "Jasper? What is it son?" Jasper sighs. "We have a problem. Anytime now you'll be getting a phone call from the school nurse, Ms. Sue." Jasper quickly explains what happened to Carlisle. "I see. No worries. I'll take care of her Jasper and keep you updated as I can. Why don't you kids head home. I'll excuse it later." The doctor says. "Thanks dad. We'll see you later." Jasper says. "Lets go home y'all ." The six of them got into the two cars and drove away from the school, and on their way out passed the car that could only belong to the chief of police himself._

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ She knew exactly what conclusion Ms. Sue had come to from the look on her face as she looked at Aubrey. The shock, the anger, the weariness. The school nurse walked hurridly from the room. Aubrey put her head in her hands. Everything was about to come crashing down on her, all because she let the pain get to her, because Lauren had to pick today of all days, the day after one of her moms mindless rampages. Jasper and the others would be concerned, not knowing what's going on, well except for Alice. Alice would probably confirm her suspicions. If only Alice hadn't seen some of her bruises…._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ The sound of mustard hitting the front of her jacket brought her back to reality. "Oh no! Ooops!" Lauren mocked from across the table. That day Angela had begged Aubrey to sit with her and her friends so they could talk about the math chapter they were learning in class. Aubrey bit her tongue, and got up without saying anything to Lauren. "God, you are such a jerk sometimes Lauren!" Aubrey heard Angela say as she walked away. "It was a total accident!"Lauren practically shrieked in her annoying voice._

_ Aubrey passed the Cullen table, and tried to offer them a smile. They all awknowledged her happily. Alice bounced up from her seat to catch up with her. "Aubrey! How's it- What happened?" As soon as Alice caught up she saw the yellow condiment on her black pullover. "Lauren Mallory and her mustard packets happened." Aubrey answers turning from the café into the hall way. "That girl I swear! Rose is looking for an excuse to get at her. Shall I have Rose get revenge?" Alice asks giggling. " Nah." Aubrey replies heading into the bathroom. "Rose doesn't need to get in trouble over mustard."_

_ Inside, Alice went into a stall, while Aubrey pulled off her pullover to wash the mustard off. She was wearing a mahagony tank underneath. One nice thing about forks was the hot water and the air dryers in the bathrooms. Back in S.F. that wasn't a luxury the students could have. It only took about a minute to get all the mustard off, and finally she was ready to dry it. Aubrey heard the toilet flush, and Alice emerged to wash her hands. Holding her pullover under the air dryer, she tries to make a joke. "Well, maybe I should just start washing my clothes at school!" Alice doesn't join in on her lame joke. Aubrey looks around to find Alice looking at her, concern evident in her features. Thinking it's because of her joke she says, "I was kidding Alice, I'm not crazy." Alice shook her head. "Aubrey, why do you have those bruises on your shoulders?"_

_Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Her mind screamed. How could she be so stupid and forget? "Oh. Those." Aubrey says lamely. "They're nothing Alice."She says, waving Alice off and pulling on her slightly damp pullover. "Aubrey.." Alice starts cautiously, choosing her words, "If something's going on at home, you know I'm your friend and you can talk to me right? That you can trust me?" _

_ It could have all just came out there. Aubrey could have fallen onto her knees and just admit the cycle of abuse that goes on at home, the abuse inflicted by her mom and the abuse she inflicts upon herself. To end it all. To finally get out. She was too weak to admit it. "It's really nothing Alice. I'm super clumsy sometimes, I just fell is all."_

_*END FLASHBACK* _

_ It was only a matter of time now. Sure enough, 20 minutes later Ms. Sue walked in with a man in a police uniform. "Aubrey, this is the chief of police, Charlie Swann. He's going to give a lift to the hospital." Ms. Sue told her. Chief Swann looked at her kindly, and Aubrey looked away. "What if I don't want to go?" She said quietly. "Well, Aubrey that's a good question." Chief Swann answered. " But here in Forks there's a law about these kinds of cases, and it's a law strictly for minors. Unfortunatly with this law you don't have much choice. A parent or guardian on the other hand, does. But, in this situation, I don't think we could ask your mom. In case where a parent/guardian is not available, the tides turn. But there's one more catch. Since a school Employee was the one to contact me and my department, the school makes the decision. They want you to go to the hospital, Aubrey." The chief explains. _

_ And so, not 5 minutes later, Aubrey was sitting in the passenger seat of the chiefs cruiser headed for the hospital._

_ The next half hour was a blur. They arrived in the hospital, and she was led into the office waiting area. After briefly speaking to the gum chewing nurse behind the desk, she was immediately led from the waiting room down a hall, and into a private room. The nurse informed her that Dr. Cullen would be with her soon. They left her alone. All she could think about was how her life was over. Now she would be known in forks as the abused girl. She didn't have family to live with. She would be carted to some place probably away from Forks, away from her new friends, away from Jasper.._

_ The door opened, and Aubrey was shocked at the doctor who entered; She had figured by the doctors last name he had to be the adoptive father to the cullens. But the resemblance was uncanny. Not that they looked very much alike, but Dr. Cullen was attractive just like his adoptive family. He had the same chiseled looks, pale skin, and golden eyes. He smiled warmly at her. "Hello Aubrey. I'm doctor Cullen." He says holding out a hand. Aubrey shakes his cold hand, not saying anything. "I've heard a lot about you. My kids talk about you from time to time, especially Alice and Jasper." He says trying to make her comfortable. "Only good things I hope." She replies quietly. Dr. Cullen smiles "Only good things." Clearing his throat, he looks at Aubrey with a sad smile on his face. "My wife and I have been hoping that the kids would bring you around, we've wanted to meet you. I'm sorry these are the circumstances in which we meet. Now, to the not so fun part. I talked to your school nurse, and she told me about what happened and what she saw. I'm going to have to have a look. Now if you would prefer, I can have a female nurse come in a do the procedures, I would still be present as your doctor. Since you're a minor, you have that choice." He explains. "I trust you Dr. Cullen." She says. "Okay then. Let's get started. I need to see the marks Aubrey." The doctor says. Aubrey nods, and lifts up her pullover. The cami she was wearing underneath was no help in hiding the bruises on her back, upper arms, and even one above her right breast. Keeping his composure, Dr. Cullen made notes on a clipboard. With shaking hands, Aubrey lifted her cami up to reveal the contusion on her side; It looked a hundred timed worse now than it had this morning. Dr. Cullen's cool façade broke slightly as he quickly grimaced, but gained his composure. "I'm going to have to have a closer look, Aubrey. Especially at your side. It won't be very comfortable, but I'll try to make it quick."_

_ Half an hour later, there wouldn't be anyway Aubrey could try and say it wasn't abuse; Dr. Cullen knew his stuff, and could easily tell the marks and bruises came from fists and feet. And then he found the marks on her inner forearm. The good doctor discovering her self-mutilation scars wasn't going to make anything better. "I have to include it in the medical report. I'm sorry." The Doctor told her truthfully._

_ Dr. Cullen went and got Chief Swann, who came into the room and sat in a chair. The doctor told him what he had found in his procedure. Aubrey began to cry softly. The chief and the doctor stopped talking to try and comfort her. "Don't cry Aubrey. It's going to be okay." Chief Swann told her. "No it's not." She cried. "My moms going to get in trouble, and I'm gonna be shipped off becaue I don't have any family. I'll be forced to leave my friends and Ja- and people." The doctor and the Chief looked at each other. "I think I have an idea."The chief said. "And you wont be shipped off Aubrey. I promise." He pats her shoulder. "Unfortunately your mom is going into custody. she wont be able to hurt you anymore." Aubrey cried harder, if from sadness or relief, the two men didn't know._

**_A/N So what did you think? Please review :3 Now to clear a few things up, theres a couple things i did here. One being I kept Charlie as the police Chief, but i added an extra letter to his name, and in this story he is not related to Bella. I wasn't sure how i would work the story if i kepy him as Bella's father with her being a vampire and all. Last chapter I warned there would be talks of abuse and self harm. Writing this chapter, i decided to not be as graphic as I first decided i was going to be. i have my reasons. I'll try and have Ch. 9 up soon. I'm in the middle of moving out, so mostly my free time is all cleaning and packing, hence why i start writing these so late. I'll see you lovelies later. As always, big thank you to those who have added me and or this fic to your favorites/follow lists. It means a lot. I love yer faces and 'ill see you next time :3 3_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Hello to all you wonderful people! Here it is, a new chapter a week later! I hope all of you enjoy it! A big shout out and many many hugs and thanks to Cupcakes and Love16 for reiviewing! As always, Stephanie Meyer still wont give me the rights to twilight, but i do still fer sure own Aubrey and other people, places, stuffs and things! Enjoy!**_

_**Last chapter:**_

_Dr. Cullen went and got Chief Swann, who came into the room and sat in a chair. The doctor told him what he had found in his procedure. Aubrey began to cry softly. The chief and the doctor stopped talking to try and comfort her. "Don't cry Aubrey. It's going to be okay." Chief Swann told her. "No it's not." She cried. "My mom's going to get in trouble, and I'm gonna be shipped off because I don't have any family. I'll be forced to leave my friends and Ja- and people." The doctor and the Chief looked at each other. "I think I have an idea."The chief said. "And you won't be shipped off Aubrey. I promise." He pats her shoulder. "Unfortunately your mom is going into custody. She won't be able to hurt you anymore." Aubrey cried harder, if from sadness or relief, the two men didn't know._

_**Chapter 9:**_

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_ Aubrey was all he could think about. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Aubrey clutching her side, HIS Aubrey wincing in pain. He sat in the living room staring off into space. The others were nice enough to let him be alone with his thoughts. It made him sad knowing that someone would actually harm Aubrey. He worried about her. Jasper knew this was a very serious situation, that her world was about to be even more turned upside down. He couldn't help but feel guilty. While part of him argued it was all for the best, if he hadn't basically forced Aubrey to see the nurse, this situation could have been avoided._

_ Time is endless for a vampire. But it seemed to pass quickly as Jasper continued his thinking. Perhaps he just had that much on his mind. After a couple hours he decided he couldn't just sit, or it would drive him mad. But what to do? "Go for a hunt." Alice's voice rang from upstairs. She must be with Edward. "Hunt... Yeah. Good idea…" He said aloud, knowing Alice would hear him. Jasper took off through the sliding glass door facing the forest. He let go of his thoughts and focused his mind on the different scents in the air… Looks like he was having Elk for dinner. Through the trees he saw a small pack of the herbivores in a clearing. He located the biggest one of the bunch, the buck, and swiftly pounced on it, breaking its neck. Biting into the elk's neck, he easily tore through the fur, and skin, the warm blood spilled into his mouth. Draining it, he let it drop to the forest floor. His phone vibrated in his pocket, catching his attention. He pulled the phone out of his pocket to see a text from Alice saying:_

_Come back home Jazz. We have a guest. _

_-A_

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ Both Dr. Cullen and Chief Swann left to go tie up loose ends. Aubrey sat in her room and sipped on the coffee the nurse had been kind enough to bring her. For pessimist, she was pretty optimistic, but she saw nothing positive coming from this. Her mom would be arrested, and would always see Aubrey as a betrayer .She didn't have any other family that she knew of, and even if they could locate her dad she didn't know if he would take her in. And honestly she couldn't even remember her dads face. She didn't have any pictures of him, or any recollection. Years of moving around had the effect on Aubrey that her mom wished had been for her; memories from queens were non-existent. _

_ Dr. Cullen made his way back in to Aubrey. "Aubrey, are you ready?" He asks kindly. "Ready?"She questions. "Chief Swann decided that instead of sending you to a youth program or something of that sort, he thinks you'll enjoy being with your friends. So you'll be coming home with me." The doctor smiles. A small amount of relief spreads through Aubrey. She always felt a sense of security with the Cullen's. While she honestly didn't know how long she would be permitted to stay with them, she was going to make the most of it and thank God that she wasn't being shipped off._

_ Aubrey follows Dr. Cullen out to the small parking lot, and over to a shiny black Mercedes. He opens her door for her, and she slides onto the cool seat. The doctor gets in the driver's seat, and starts the car. He backs out, and drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Now Aubrey, would you like me to drive you home so you can pick up some clothes and stuff, or would you prefer to just wait until tomorrow? I'm sure Alice or Bella have extra clothes for you to borrow if you'd like." He asks. "I'll just go tomorrow after school. It'll be easier." Aubrey replies. "Sounds like a plan then. I had better call Esme, that way she can prepare a place, and some food for you." He says. He dials a number, and turns his Bluetooth on. "Hello dear. Today was fine. Listen, I'm bringing a special visitor home, someone we've been begging Jasper to bring over. Yes dear, Aubrey. I'll explain everything once we're there…. Hold on I'll ask…" The doctor turns his head slightly towards Aubrey and smiling asks, "My wife would like me to ask you what your favorite food is." Aubrey frowns slightly. She didn't want Mrs. Cullen to go to any trouble. "Um, well I really like macaroni and cheese." She answers. "She like's mac and cheese dear." The doctor tells his wife. "Okay... Okay... Well, we'll be there shortly. Yes… Make sure. Oh you're fabulous! Love you too."_

_ The Doctor hangs up his call and the two drive in silence until Aubrey pips up and asks, "Dr. Cullen?" "Please, call me Carlisle." He says smiling. "Okay… Carlisle… I'm not going to a burden on you or your family am I?" She asks timidly. "Oh Aubrey, of course not. We're more than happy to have you stay with us. We have plenty of room, the kids love you, and it's no trouble at all." Carlisle responds. He turns from the main road onto a dirt road you wouldn't know is there unless you had been down it before. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road only discernable for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees. Aubrey gasped as the Cullen house came into view. It was huge, white, and bright. It looked as though parts were made completely of glass. The front lawn looked like a meadow. Whatever Aubrey had been expecting, it wasn't this._

_ Carlisle parks and the two get out of the car. Leading the way, the doctor heads up to the front door and enters into the house, Aubrey fallowing cautiously behind. She walks into a humongous entry hall, brightly lit by the back walls made completely of glass. Stairs wind up to a second floor and a shiny black piano stands in back by the glass wall._

_ The woman standing next to Carlisle could be none other than Esme Cullen herself. Carmel colored hair tastefully styled and a purple silk wrap dress only enhanced her beauty. Like all the others in this strange family, Esme had the same beautifully enhanced features that were out of this world, and the same golden eyes. Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and gestured towards Aubrey. "Esme, here she is. Aubrey, this is my wife, Esme." Carlisle said. Esme walked toward her with her hand out. "Oh Aubrey, it's so nice to finally meet you." She said. Aubrey grasped her hand, and ignored how cold it was. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home." Aubrey replied honestly. "Thank you so much! And please, call me Esme."_

_ "Aubrey's here!" A shout came from the second floor. Alice came down the stairs to embrace her friend. "Owww, careful Alice." Aubrey says hugging back but wincing. "Sorry Aubrey, I'm just glad you're here!" Alice says letting her go. "We're going to have a blast during this time." The pixie says clapping her hands together. Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet make their way into the entry hall to greet Aubrey. "Aubs, you're here!" Emmet says hugging her and pulling her off the ground. "Okay monkey man, I don't think she is ready for that." Rosalie warns Emmet. He puts Aubrey down, who staggers slightly trying to ignore her side. "Good to have you here." Bella says smiling. Edward smiles at Aubrey and Rosalie glowers. "Aubrey all I can say is once I get my hands on Lauren Mallory…" Rose threatens. "Rose, violence won't solve anything." Esme chides. "Aubrey dear, I'm almost finished with some homemade mac and cheese for you. I didn't know if you would want anything else, but I have some fresh French bread to go with it." Esme says kindly. Aubrey manages a weak smile at her. All of this kindness was slightly overwhelming. "Thank you Esme. That sounds great."_

_ Esme excuses herself, and floats out of the room somewhere, to where the kitchen was Aubrey assumed. "Aubrey, would you like to go to the kitchen with Esme? I wanted to let the kids know the circumstances, unless you'd rather tell them?" Carlisle asks her. "Aubrey looks down at the floor before answering. "You can tell them Carlisle. I'm not ready to share my entire story…" Aubrey mumbles. "Alright. Alice will you show her to the kitchen?" He says kindly. Alice takes Aubrey by the hand, and leads her from the spacious room. Moments later they walk into the Cullen's kitchen. It looked like something straight out of a food network program. Beautiful Marble countertops, shiny top of the line linoleum on the floor, and cabinets made of black oak. Esme was taking a steaming pan from the oven and Aubrey's stomach growled as the smell hit her. Before Alice could leave, there was a pressing question she had to ask her. "Alice…" Aubrey says stopping her. "Where's Jasper?" Alice smiles. "Jasper just went to get some fresh air. He couldn't sit still because he was too worried about you. He'll be back soon. I told him we had a special guest from dad's work." Alice smiles wide, and leaves the kitchen. _

_ Aubrey sits at the counter watching Esme finish up the work on dinner. The kindness that this family was showing her was nothing less than otherworldly. She wasn't put off by it, this much kindness hadn't been shown to her in a family setting in quite a long time. Esme smiles and slides a big plate of the best homemade macaroni and cheese Aubrey had ever seen in front of her. "And here's some bread to go with it. I hope you enjoy." Esme tells her. "Make yourself at home. There is water in the fridge. I'll let you eat in peace. If you need anything, just call. I won't be far." Aubrey smiles at the older woman. "Thank you Esme."_

_ Esme leaves the room, and Aubrey begins to eat her meal. It had to be one of the best things she had ever tasted. She would have to compliment Esme on her cooking ability. She let her thoughts take over in the quietness. The majority of her thoughts were split between the day's events, and whether Jasper would be back fairly soon or not. Then, she wondered why the Cullen's weren't eating. Could they have maybe already have eaten before she came? When she really thought about it, had she ever seen them eat? Her friends? Maybe she had been too busy scarfing down her own food to really pay attention. When it came to the Cullen's, there were plenty of odd things about them, like their inhuman beauty, golden eyes, and cold hard skin… But it didn't matter. At least not to her. _

_ She finishes her big plate, and is comfortably full. Not wanting to create work for Esme, Aubrey rinsed her plate off and put it in the dishwasher. Leaving the kitchen, she walks back the way she had come, back into the entry way. There were voices coming from what could only be the living room. She walked across the hall and peers into the room. The Cullen's are seated in the room on comfy looking chairs and couches. Conflicted, not wanting to intrude but also very much wanting to be in the family circle, her eyes scan for Him._

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_ He could smell her scent before he was in the house. It permeated the air, so different from the smells of his family. There was a slight burn in the back of his throat, but he knew he could control the thirst. The desire for her blood was curbed by the fact that he loved her. He had thought he was going crazy, but after Alice's declaration, Carlisle had taken Jasper aside and explained things to him. He wasn't crazy. Once you find your mate, it's normal to fall for them quickly. _

_ When Alice had texted him saying they had a guest, he almost couldn't bring himself to think it was Aubrey, lest it turn out not to be her. But it was. It was his girl. Jasper wasn't sure how this would all play out, but in all honesty, at first he may have doubted, but as of now you wouldn't catch him betting against Alice and her visions of the future._

_ He entered the house and found his family in the living room talking. Jasper sat down on the loveseat by himself, and looked over at the others questioningly. "She's in the kitchen, eating." Edward answers his unspoken question. "She'll be staying with us indefinitely. I worked things out with Charlie, and until there's a trial or something, she gets to stay." Carlisle says. "There's only one big problem I can see." Rosalie says. "And before anyone tries to bite my head off, just hear me out. We don't know how long she'll be with us. I don't think I need to point out we're Vampires, and she's very much human. Edward has already pointed out that she's noticed we're not exactly normal. She may disregard it, but I think living with us will give it away." Rosalie explains. Jasper understood what his sister was getting at. Andin all honesty it was a good point. "Why don't we just tell her?" Bella says. Jasper quickly looks at her, along with the others. "But, it's against the law Bella." Esme says quietly. "I know…" Bella says slowly. "But, and this is an important but, Alice saw Aubrey as one of us." The gravity of what Bella was getting at sunk in quickly. "I say we tell her." Emmet says. Edward nods in agreement. "We can't just throw it at her! The last thing we want to do is scare her away." Rose says. "Son, if you agree to this, we'll let you choose the time and the place." Carlisle says to Jasper. He nods. "She's coming. Turn on the TV. and let's talk about something else." Alice pips up._

_ A football game is put on, and the family starts talking about pointless things. Jasper can see Aubrey in the doorway from his peripheral, and looks over at her. She sighs his name as they make eye contact. He stands up, and heads towards her. Aubrey meets him half way, and lunges into his arms. There's a small, beautiful moment, where it's only them. He wanted this moment to last forever. Him holding Aubrey in his arms, into eternity. "Aubrey…" He sighs her name. "Can you stop hogging her jazz?" The teasing voice of Alice rings out. And moment, ended. He reluctantly lets her go, and stares into her eyes as hers bore back into his. He takes her hand and they sit on the loveseat together. He could get used to this._

**_A/N ... There it is :) . What did you think? I hope everyone liked this chapter. I liked the idea of her staying with the Cullen's better than her getting shipped away. I'm just too much of an optimist i guess :P Thanks to everyone who has added this story to your favorite and follow lists. It makes me very happy! Please review, it lets me know you care. i'm keeping my author notes a little short. I'm feeling under the weather and i'm very tired. But on a bright note, i love yer faces, and i'll see you next time. :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Hello everybody! So, i finally got something written for you. I know it's been a long time, but i hope you can forgive me. Life has been so crazy lately! But, thats part of being an adult i guess. I'll see you at the bottom. This is split into two parts._**

_Jaspers P.O.V._

_ Out of all the ways for her to find out about what us Cullen's really were, I wish it could have been different. Something that wasn't scary and tramatic for Aubrey. She had been with us for a week; The entire time everyone was tiptoeing around the subject, trying to find the words to say, and the time to say them. But even Alice didn't see this one coming._

_ It was early evening, and the family was in the front room, gathered in front of the T.V. Aubrey was glued to my side, unbothered by my cold, hard as a rock form. A pizza box sat in front of everyone, eaten only by Aubrey, while others of us pretended to enjoy the human food. Despite the pressure of figuring out how to break the ice, it had been a surprisingly comfortable week. Aubrey was very human, but everyone made sure to hunt often, so there were no slip ups._

_ Carlisle walked into the room, and put a few envelopes on the side table by the door. He smiled at us all, his eyes lingering on Aubrey. "Aubrey, there's a letter for you on the table." He says smiling at her. "For me?" Aubrey asks quietly. Aubrey gets up, as well as Bella and Edward to check the mail pile. They crowd around the table, and Bella hands Aubrey her letter. Aubrey murmurs a soft thanks, and turns the envelop over, and sticks her finger under the edge of the flap and jerks it under the opening._

_ "Shoot." She mutters to herself. I jerk my head up at her, as do the others. I see her pull her finger out, and examine it. "Paper cut."_

_ And then I smelled it._

_ Blood._

_Bella's P.O.V._

_ It took about 3 seconds for the smell of Aubrey's blood to hit everyone, and for the trainquility to be shattered._

_ "No!" Edward roared. He and Jasper moved at the same time. He threw himself at Aubrey, flinging her away from Jazz, and unfortunately into another side table, knocking over the glass vases, and leaving Aubrey sitting in a mess of shattered crystal._

_ Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash boulders made in a rock slide. Carlisle ran into the room just in time to see Jasper crash into the T.V. He flew back on to his feet growling a grisly snarl from deep inside his chest. He charged forward and tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edwards face._

_ I went for Aubrey, who watched on with horror etched on her face, and blood pulsing out from a wound on her arm. At the same time, Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind, locking him into his steely grip, but Jasper struggled on with his wild empty eyes focused only on Aubrey. "Emmett, Edward, get Jasper outside." Carlisle said in his quiet authoritative voice. They began to pull Jasper outside, but then his body relaxed, and he seemed to come to his senses. Suddenly His brothers weren't pulling him, Jasper was running as fast as he could from the house, away from the smell, away from a mistake he never wanted to make. Rosalie quickly turned and followed the guys outside. Esme had her hand covering her mouth and nose. She looked ashamed when she looked over at Aubrey. "I'm so sorry Aubrey."She cried as she rushed out of the room._

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ Oh god, it hurt. After my adrenaline stopped pumping, I could feel my arm throbbing as it bled. Carlisle knelt beside me, and I tried to compose my face as best I could. "Here, Carlisle." Alice said, handing him a towel. He shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound." He said. He pulled his tie off, and twisted it around my arm to make a tourniquet. "Aubrey, I am so sorry… This wasn't howthis was supposed to be."Bella said. I thought about what she was getting at, to mull over what had actually taken place. I closed my eyes, and it all rushes back to me. Cold, hard skin; The strange eye color; The lack of eating; The reaction of blood. Could the cullen's be…._

_ "Aubrey," Carlisle said softly. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"_

_ "Here. Please."I said quietly. "Alright. Alice, get my bag. Bella, Edward, lets take her to the kitchen table."Carlisle says. Bella and Edward lifted me effortlessly, and walked me into the kitchen. The doctors bag was there already, and a bright desk light was on the table. Bella and Edward sat me carefully into a chair, and Carlisle went to work at once, both standing next to me, still very protective. "Just go Edward." Bella said quietly to him. "I can handle it."He insisted. But his jaw was ridged, and his eyes burned black. Out of them all, only Bella and Carlisle were completely composed, both of them golden eyed. "Edward, go get some fresh air."She replied. I winced as Carlisle did something to my arm that stung. "Why are you so masochistic…"Bella sighed. Carlisle decided to intercede. "Edward, son, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt that he will listen to anyone but you right now."_

_ "Yes." Bella agreed. "Go find Jasper." "You might as well do something useful."Alice added._

_ Edwards eyes narrowed as they ganged up on him. "Edward… Please go talk to Jasper." I said. He looked at me, and nodded once before heading out the kitchens back door._

_ A numb, dead feeling was spreading through my arm. Though it erased the sting, it reminded me of the wound, and I watched Carlisle's face carefully. If the cullen's were what I now believed them to be, I wasn't sure how the good doctor could be doing this. There was no pain now, just a gentle tugging sensation that I tried to ignore. I looked up to see Alice give up. With an apologetic smile, she disappeared through the kitchen doorway. "Well, that's most of them. I can clear a room at least." I sighed, trying to make a tasteless joke._

_ "It's not your fault," Carlisle comforted me with a small chuckle. "It couls happen to anyone."_

_ Bella sat on the floor next to me, and watched me with concern on her face. Her and carlisle's reaction was so different from the others. The doctor worked with quick, sure movements, no trace of anxiety on his face. The only sound was the soft plink, plink as the fragments of glass dropped one by one onto the table. Suddenly I got the courage to just ask the question, something I needed to know._

_ "Are you all vampires?" _

**_A/N DUn, DUN, DUN! And finally she asks! I know what you're thinking. "This sounds a lot like what happened at Bella's bday party". It's very similar, but it wasn't a party. I wanted something to happen that would lead to Aubrey asking the Cullens about what they are, but i didn't want it to be they just sit down and say "Surprise! We're vamps!" Or something happens to Aubrey like she gets kidnapped by some other vamps who torture her and eventually kill her. i thought this was a better direction. Anyways, i'll have the 2nd half of this chapter up very soon. R/R if you love Jasper! Also, you probably noticed this chapter was writen differently. I decided to do P.O.V's correctly from now on. And, i'm also looking for a Beta. That would help me out a lot. Love yo faces, and i'll see you next time._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N *Peaks out from behind Jasper* Hi! please dont be mad at me! I know its been forever, and i said i was going to get better at this posting chapters thing. Writers block has been my worst enemy :'(. But here's a chapter for all of you that :) I just hope everyone knows that i love each and every one of y'all, those of you who read my story, and those who favorite it and follow it :)_**

_Edwards P.O.V._

_ I could hear and see the others off in the distance, standing in the tree line, with Jasper sitting at their feet. I headed over at human pace, not sure how to start the conversation. When I got there, he wouldn't meet my eyes. I could hear the shame, and the thoughts of weakness for his earlier actions, anxiety for what was going to happen next, and fear that Aubrey would hate him, and leave for good._

_ "It wasn't your fault, Jazz. It was an accident." I said to him. He looked at me with confusion evident in his eyes. "You didn't just have to worry about your blood lust. You felt all of ours too, with the exception of Bella and Carlisle. No one blames you. I didn't exactly make thing better when I threw her into the table and the vases. That only made things worse."_

_ Jasper shook his head. "It doesn't make thing much better. I know Aubrey suspects something of us, but this wasn't how I would have wanted her to find out. Me, attempting to attack her and drink her blood. She'll never forgive me."_

_ "That's not true Jazz." Alice interjected. "I know it, Edward knows it, and Aubrey knows it. The rest of the family knows it. It may not be easy for her grasp right away, but remember; I saw her as one of us." She turns to head back into the house, and Jasper calls to her. "Alice… Tell her I'm so sorry." Alice turns with a small smile on her lips. "Of course."_

_Aubrey's P.O.V._

_ My question hung in the air like a thick smoke, as Carlisle stopped his work to look at me, and Bella looked at me in surprise. "So… you are. You are vampires." I say without an answer being given. "You would be correct." Carlisle says. "But we're not the vampires from old tales and the movies." He continued the work on my arm as I sat in slight shock. "I'll tell you what Aubrey," Bella said. "When Carlisle is finished with your arm, we can all sit down and talk. We can explain things more." She takes my hand in hers. "I'm sure you have lots of questions."_

_ After removing the last of the glass from my arm, Carlisle proceeds to stitch me up. He does so in silence, as Bella continues to hold my hand, and my thoughts go wild. "Carlisle, how do you do it? How can you sit here and do that? Bella how are you the only one who didn't flee the room besides Carlisle.? How…" I roll out. "Slow down Aubrey. One question at a time." Carlisle chuckles. "I've had years and years of practice. I barely notice the scent anymore. You could almost say I've become immune."_

_ "And as for me… The others always joke about how it's my gift, my ability to not be affected by blood. It's not like im not conscious of it, or that I don't smell it. But I can control my bloodlust. When I was new to this… Life, whatever it is that we vampires would really want to refer to it as, Edward and I went hunting for the first time. And during that time, I caught on to the scent of a couple hikers. And I raced after that, because it smelled so much better than the elk the family hunts. But Edward caught up to me, and I realized what I was doing. I held my breath, and ran away. And from there I learned to control it. And really we all have. That's why we all go to high school, and can be that close to humans."_

_ "But, what do you mean 'gift'?" I ask. "Well, not every vampire has a 'gift'. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie don't have gifts, no extra abilities or things to use to their advantage. The rest of us do. Gifts are manifested from strong abilities from our human lives. Edward, for example was really good at reading people, which is how Carlisle believes he has the 'Mind reading' gift. Jasper was very influential, so he can influence the emotions of everyone around him." Bella explains to me. "Alice can see the future-" "So she was good at predicting things when she was human?" I interrupt Bella. She shakes her head sadly. "You could say that. No one knows what Alice was like before she became a vampire. She doesn't remember."She explains._

_ "I'll do my best to explain that when we all sit down." Alice says ,entering the kitchen. "You have a right to know everything Aubrey."_

_ I looked down at the ground and nodded. My mind was trying absorb what it had already learned. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared knowing the Cullen's are vampires. I was positive what had happened was an accident; Jasper wouldn't hurt me, at least not on purpose._

_ "Is Jasper okay?"I ask. Alice leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "He feels terrible. This wasn't his idea of letting you in on the secret. Jasper thinks he may have destroyed his friendship with you." My head shot up. "I'm not mad! This doesn't change how I feel about him. It wasn't his fault." I say with conviction. _

_ Carlisle wraps a bandage around the stitched up area, and pats my knee. "There you are, all better."I jump up, stumbling slightly from a head rush. "Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something." I say, practically running out of the house and running straight into a cold hard body. Arms catch me before i can fall., and pull me gently in. "We gotta stop meeting like this darlin'" Jasper murmured. "That's my line." I mutter, smiling._


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N Hi beautifuls. I know. I'm mad at me too. I have some serious down time coming up, so I truely should be able to get chapters up faster now. Thank you for all those who have reviewed this story and have added it to their Fav/Follow lists. It does mean a lot :) Thanks for sticking with me so far! I'll try not to dissapoint any of you :)_**

**_-Last chapter-_**

_"Is Jasper okay?"I ask. Alice leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "He feels terrible. This wasn't his idea of letting you in on the secret. Jasper thinks he may have destroyed his friendship with you." My head shot up. "I'm not mad! This doesn't change how I feel about him. It wasn't his fault." I say with conviction. _

_Carlisle wraps a bandage around the stitched up area, and pats my knee. "There you are, all better."I jump up, stumbling slightly from a head rush. "Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something." I say, practically running out of the house and running straight into a cold hard body._

_"We really need to stop meeting like this, Darlin'." Jasper says, steadying me. I smile at him, and mutter, "That's my line."_

**_-Chapter 12-_**

_ He looks away from me, and sighs. I know what's coming, and I stop him. "Jasper, don't you dare apologize." I warn. "But… Aubrey, I attacked you." He says. "Your point? It was an accident Jazz. You're not allowed to feel bad. If you want to make up for it though, you can start from the beginning. Tell me about you. I want to know who you are." I say, not breaking eye contact. I want to know this man, this vampire. Sure, the Cullen's not being human changed everything. But all it changed was that I didn't have to wonder anymore. I now knew what made them so special._

_ Jasper nodded, and took my hands in his. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you my story." "We all will, if that's what you want." Esme says from behind Jazz. I look around. The rest of the family has joined us. "I'd like that very much." I say. "Come with me Aubrey, let's go talk." Jasper says. He takes my hand, and I follow him upstairs. I can feel the eyes of the others on my back, whether out of watchfulness or curiosity I didn't know. Jasper leads me to a door, which he opens to reveal what could only be his room. It was my first time being here. His room was very… Him. It was tastefully made up, probably by the pixi herself, but still had an air of Jasper to it. Bookshelves lined one wall, and upon closer inspection revealed to house mostly books about the civil war._ _"I was born in Houston in 1844, and at the age of seventeen, I lied about my age and joined the Confederate army. As a kid, I dreamed about being a hero and fighting for the freedom of this country. I moved up the ranks quickly and soon became the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry, all without seeing any real battle. Shortly after the first battle of Galveston, I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the area. I was about a mile outside of the city, heading back to check for stragglers, when I saw them."_

_"There were three women standing by the road. I went to offer them my assistance, and instead they took my life. I woke up a few days later in a barn and learned the name of the woman that made me this way: Maria." I watched him walk to stare out the large window, his eyes seeing, yet not; traveling back into the time from where he came. _

"_It wasn't just the north and the south fighting a war. In those times Vampires fought for feeding territory, and Maria was doing just that. So I became one of many new-borns. But eventually I became Maria's 2__nd__, and I aided her in the creation and control of newborns. I was valuable because of my ability to feel and control emotions. I was stupid. Somehow, I came to believe that Maria loved me. I was a fool. I was blinded by false feelings, so I did everything she asked me to."_

"_She created many newborns, and left them for me to deal with. When she decided they had outlived their value, she had me kill them. It was hard being around them, but having to kill them… Having to feel every emotion, every worry, every fear, every moment of panic… It became too much. My head eventually cleared and I realized Maria never loved me, and I left. I got away. During my time in Maria's army, at the end, I defied her and let two newborns go. Peter and Charlotte, two old and dear friends of mine. They were a mated pair, and Maria instructed me to kill any mates. But I told them to run. I stayed with them after running away from her army. They're human drinkers, and I fed the same way. But eventually I grew tired of it, and left. I traveled as a nomad for many years trying to control my bloodlust. In 1848 I smelled another vampire in the town I was in. The scent led me to a small diner, and inside is where I found Alice. She told me she had been searching for me, saying she had visions of us being a part of a different kind of coven- one where they only drank blood from animals .I knew from her emotions she was to be trusted. I traveled with her, and we eventually found the Cullen's. They welcomed us with open arms. Edward and Emmet became my brothers. Rosalie and Alice my sisters. Bella joined the family years later. The animal diet has been the hardest for me to cope with. I've had very few slip us. Tonight unfortunately…"He shuddered. "I'm a monster Aubrey. There's no doubt about that."_

_I walk over to the window and stand in front of him. "I don't think you're a monster." I say looking directly into his eyes, "You should."He answers sadly. "Everything about me draws you in. It's the same with all vampires. We're made to be beautiful, to be mesmerizing. It's to draw innocent prey to us. I could have killed you tonight Aubrey. I'm a danger to you." I interrupt him. "Jasper I'm not leaving. I am not afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me."I say firmly. "I wasn't going to ask you to leave Aubrey." He answers quietly. "I could never send something so precious, someone so perfect away." He says as he pulls me against his chest. "You mean more to me than I could possibly explain."_

_~high tide~_

_I was still staying with the Cullen's even though it had been about a month and a half. They were my new family, a safe haven for me that in my years of living I have never had. Surprisingly it took a week for the news of what happened to spread. I hated that this town was so small that everyone knew. I hated the looks of pity, and the pats on the back. I hated everyone telling me things were going to be okay. I wanted them to stop pretending that they understood. At least I had the Cullen's._

_The Cullen's. Most questions were geared towards them. Everyone and their mother seemed to have a question about what it was like to live with them, or questions about individuals. Most questions I answered shortly, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting to say too much._

_It was cold today. Alice had worked her magic, and had dressed us all tastefully. We arrived at school as usual, in two cars and greeted by the stares of the students. Jasper helped me out of Emmett's jeep, setting me on my feet. Emmett and Rosalie got out of the front with their stuff. We were joined by Edward, Bella and Alice. Jasper had grabbed my hand and held it in his. I could already hear the whispers of the other students, directed at us. I didn't need super hearing to hear them. The bell rang, and we said our goodbyes. Jasper walked me to my first class. Outside the door he hugged me goodbye. "Have a good time in class." He murmured. "I'll try." I said, smiling weakly. At that moment Jessica walked past us, and I can tell by the look on her face she wants answers. Jasper kisses the top of my head and with a smile says "I'll see you at lunch." I smile red in the face._

_The truth was I didn't have an answer for Jessica. I didn't know what to call me and Jasper. I didn't know what to call how I felt about him. All I did know, was I had the urge to spend forever with him. It kinda scared me. But maybe that's just cuz feelings scare me period._

_I mange to fend off Jessica and her questions in English. I knew there was only more to come._

_In math, we were going over proofs when a student aid came in with an office slip. They handed the slip to Mr. Wilkinson, and left. "Aubrey. They're requesting your presence in the office." He says aloud. All eyes shift to me and my heart starts to pound. This could only have to do with my mom. I grabbed my tote bag and my supplies. Grabbing the note, I left class without making eye contact with anyone. I was shaking as I opened the office door. I handed the slip to Mrs. Cope, and was told to go right in to Principle Greene's office. He was sitting at his desk, Chief Swann sitting across from him in one of the two seats in front of his desk. "Miss Reynolds! Good to see you. Please, take a seat." Mr. Greene says pleasantly. "Hello, Aubrey." Chief Swann says. "Hello." I say simply taking a seat. The anxious feeling was growing in my chest, a feeling brought on by just missing Jasper, (For some reason), and being here. "Now, Aubrey. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Chief Swann has some news for you." The principle says. "Yes. I do. It took longer than I hoped, but your mom pleaded guilty." The chief said smiling. "Is that a good thing?" I ask, looking at the two men smiling. "Oh yes. It means you won't have to testify. A deal was struck, and she and her lawyer took it. She's getting 6 months, and year's probation. No bail." He explains. "But what I think you'll like the most is, you get to stay with the Cullen's." He was right. I did like that part. A lot. _

**_A/N So what did you all think? I hope you all like this chapter! I'm already working on the next, so expect it soon :D. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. tell me what you think! It's 4am, and i'm super tired. So i'm gonna go now. I love your faces and i'll see you next time._**

**_P.S. I'm looking for a Beta. Any takers?_**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hi... I'm not even going to hide behind Jasper this time. I know it has been FOREVER. I hope you guys can bear with me and forgive me for my lack of writing and communication these past 11 months. (God it feels longer, but it hasn't even been a year.) Iv'e been absent for two reasons, one being that these past 11 months have been hard. I've had writers block, and it's proven difficult to figure out where to take this story, (tho now I know). And the other reason is that my laptop that I had died and went to the electronics store in the sky. I would go get another buttttt... money is a thing and it's a thing i don't have enough of. So even tho this is a crummy authors note instead of an actual chapter, I hope that you will continue to bear with me as i start updating again from my roommates laptop. I love all of you and any and all support from you peeps means quite a lot. I'll post very soon, and we shall continue the story of Aubrey, asper and the other Cullens. Lots of love 3


End file.
